


Invisible Ties: Uncertain Fates

by BlindCheshire, DreamDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Actual Dragon Robin, Azura is like a wingman on both sides tbh, Azura knows it before they do and is constantly smug about it, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fic name change, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm trying, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Lucina will appear, M/M, Romantic Comedy, She's a conflicted teen, broshidos, but her and Robin are basically best friends, can't believe i did this, get ready folks, get ready for this train wreck, hoshibros, if it's out of character sorry, lol, or maybe, will update when i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCheshire/pseuds/BlindCheshire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDragon/pseuds/DreamDragon
Summary: The man in front of him had hair as white as the snow, pure gold eyes, and a long dark coat on. He held a black tome in one of his hands and had a very confused look on his face.“H-hello?” he stammered, eyes wide in shock.And Corrin could manage to get out was "Pretty eyes..."Or also known as Corrin and Robin get together through this emotion roller coaster I'm gonna drag you on. More tags will be added.





	1. Invisible Ties That Bind

_...This way!_

_B-Big brother?_

_…_

_He's my brother!_

_...We're your family.._

_.._

_...My family..._

…

"Time to wake up, Lord Corrin!"

Corrin opened his eyes. A dream huh? In front of him were Flora and Felica with Gunter and Jacob standing off to the side of his bed.

"Hey, wake up, Lord Corrin! Up and at 'em!" Felicia said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about? It's still dark outside.."

"Listen well, Prince. It may be dark, but it is indeed in morning." Gunter replied smiled. "You have practice today."

"I have taken the liberty of reading your armor, and er, pounding out the dents," Jacob said speaking up. "Your brother is a fierce opponent, is he not?"

 _Yeah, he is.._  "Ugh. Fine. I'm not completely awake though..." said Corrin yawning.

"Oh, we can help you with that!" remarked Flora. "Felicia, would you please assist me?"

"Sure thing!"

He knew what was coming next, and he could tell this was gonna be a long day..

* * *

_There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know..._

_Give me your hand..._

_…._

_….._  "Chrom!"

Robin sat up abruptly. Fresh tears fell silently down his face but he couldn't remember why.

"Where.. where am I?"

* * *

 "Stand down, Corrin." Xander had a serious expression on his face. "If you don't, I will be forced to-"

"No, Xander. I won't let you do this!"

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know but... this is different." He grimaced continuing. "These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?"

Worried Camilla spoke up. "Please, Corrin, don't fight him.. My dear, sweet Corrin..."

"No no no! Leo, what should we do?" Elise pleaded to Leo.

Leo grimaced and sighed. "Why does this fall to me?" Corrin's eyes flicked over to his brother.

He watched in horror as the stoic blonde beat up the two Hoshidans with his Brynhildr. Anger slowly bubbled inside of him as he watched his brother turn to face their father.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted brother."

Garon simply grunted.  _He's still upset I didn't do it.._  thought Corrin to himself.  _That didn't mean you had to Leo._  He glared angrily at his sibling.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of him..."

Garon rolled his eyes at that "Enough! I will consider the matter later." With a flourish, he took his leave.  _Sometimes father could really be a dick.._

* * *

No one was there in the snowy surrounding. For some reason, he vaguely remembered this happening before..

He stood looking at his surroundings. It was quite beautiful actually, cold slightly but beautiful. But no use just lying here in the cold snow. Standing he shook the cold snow off shoulders and put his hood up. Nowhere was colder than it was at the longfort.  _The longfort..what was the longfort?_ A few images passed through his head but he couldn't seem to remember as they were too blurry.

He started forward in the snow.  _No use just standing here trying to remember._

* * *

"Gunter, have you seen Felicia? She was here a second ago..." Gunter didn't look down at him.

"I'm sure she's right behind us. Now hurry up." He looked down off the edge of the bridge. "I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer."

"Don't worry you won't have to stand there much longer." Hans rushed in out of nowhere smiling evilly.

"Hans!" Corrin stopped himself from snarling the name.

Gunter frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Less talk more death."

He didn't waste any time attacking Gunter off the bridge. Corrin watched too shocked to move.

"Hans, no! Why are you doing this? Your own ally..."

"Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch? Here- you can meet up with him the bottom!"

That's it. He felt his body react. Fingers forming into claws. "You'll pay for this!"

A look of horror replaced the smile on the other man's face. "What?! What kind of... freak... are you?"

He slashed at the man violently. Death would be too good for him. Shaking his head he thought better of it.  _No, answers_ first..

"It can't be.." the other man shrunk back in disbelief.

"I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you kill Gunter? Answer me!"

"Just following orders. King Garon's orders." he cowered back horrified.

"What?! You lie!" he took a step towards Hans.

The other man backed away running away as fast as he could.

"Come back here!" before he could react he felt a push from an invisible force that hurled him off the bridge into the chasm.

_Well, shit..._

* * *

Robin squinted, he swore he could just make out a village in the distance. Civilization at last! Giddy slightly he sped up his pace toward the village before a large creature blocked his path. "Whoa! Excuse me." The hulking monster roared in response. "Great." he reached for his tome. "Guess I'll have to fight my way through.. you don't really seem like the talking type." Getting into his attack stance he realized the creature wasn't alone. A horde had surrounded him.

_Great.._

* * *

"Did…did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Corrin looked at Rinkah and back at the tall armored man in front of him. He stood in such a way that screamed powerful, his hair long, resembling a mane, with fierce brown eyes that showed no expression.  _I am so dead.._

Rinkah smirked. "Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma."

Corrin lowered his head. "I understand."  _This is it._

"Hmm…" Ryoma looked almost quizzical.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to execute me, please get on with it." he stared at the red-clad warrior intensely. So much so he almost didn't notice the women who appeared suddenly. Her long dark brunette hair was held up in a ponytail with a crown that resembled the sun that matched rather well with the rest of her attire. She smiled giving him a loving look.

"I cannot believe it is really you…" He almost wanted to turn around to see if she actually talking to someone behind him. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

Sadness flickered in her eyes before she moved up to embrace him within a warm hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here, Kamui, my sweet child!"

The shock was evident on his face, he knew. "Your sweet child?!" he squawked. "What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

"Oh, my poor Kamui. It's a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" The past week really had been full of surprises, this one took the cake. Was he to believe that was all true? He could feel himself gawking again, pausing before finally being able to form a sentence. "But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense. And my name is Corrin, not Kamui"

"...Is that the name they gave you?" She frowned and looked down saddened.

"It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your elder brother, Ryoma." He had the look of a truly honest man but even so, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…" he trailed off.

Ryoma grimaced. "Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse…he kidnapped you."

Corrin's eyes widened. "No. That's just not possible…" .. _But then why does it sound so believable?_

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?"

"No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories of my early childhood…" He closed his eyes trying to remember, something, anything. Images flashed by in his head but none he could remember clearly. "There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface… A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. But that's it. Nothing of substance."

Ryoma sighed. "Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in."

"Lord Ryoma!" They all turned to look at the messenger who had appeared. "I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!"

"No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!" Ryoma shouted alarmed.

The messenger continued. "Yes, milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers."

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately. Kamui, will you come with me?" Corrin looked back at Ryoma confuzzled.  _Me? Why?_ "I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

He slowly nodded. Yes, with my own eyes...

* * *

 _I must be out of shape_.. thought Robin as another one of the creatures took a swing at him. Dodging, he ducked underneath it's arm and stuck it hard with Thoron from behind. He didn't remember much but he had his tome and he knew how to use it. Grinning he got ready to face off against the rest when he heard a scream. Turning he saw a young girl with reddish pink hair raising her staff over her head as one of the masked creatures loomed over her; she appeared to have a hurt ankle.

"No!"

Immediately the tactician reacted, running high speed over to her while readying Thoron. The girl screamed as she fell down on her back closing her eyes bracing herself. After hearing a large crack and a boom she reopened them seeing a strange hooded figure looking down at her. "Are you ok, miss?" They extended a hand towards her.

"Oh! Th-thank you so much. Yes, I'm ok... for now." she smiled weakly taking the offered hand.

"Excellent. I think I have control of the situation for now but please stay back for the time being." The girl nodded and Robin ran to attack nearby creatures lurking ahead.

"Yes, of c-course," she responded knowing very well that the stranger was out of earshot. "Oh. I didn't even get a chance to ask his name."

Robin rushed back to where the creatures were preventing them from getting any closer to the girl. Just as he was getting ready to attack he heard another shout, but this one seemed not a plea for help but more a battle cry.

"Nohrian Scum! Was it you who sent these beasts!?"

He barely had to dodge before a spear pierced the air where his head used to be.  _Whoa!_ The attacker had a look of pure disdain on her face. Her hair was fiery red, expression fierce and determined, even the Pegasus she rode on looked at him with disgust. Raising her spear up she readied another attack.

"Hinoka! Stop!" The pink haired girl shouted limping over.

"Sakura! I told you to stay where the enemy couldn't easily see you!"

"But sister, they did and he saved me!"

Robin stiffened as the amaranth haired Pegasus rider turned to look at him once more; her gaze purely judgmental. "Really.."

He nodded holding his breath before she relaxed slightly. "Well, thank you. But who are you?" her eyes still full of questions.

"I was in the area when I got attacked by these creatures."

"Yes. The faceless don't care who they hurt that's why we're here. We're trying to warn the villagers."

 _Faceless?_  They seemed to remind him of something, but he couldn't remember what. "Well, I'll help. I'm a decent fighter."

Hinoka nodded as Sakura spoke up again. "Sorry, I'm slowing us down. Of all the times to sprain an ankle..."

"Don't worry about it, Sis. We'll be ok. These stupid beasts don't stand a chance against me."

"I hope you're right..."

Robin smiled fondly turning back to the advancing Faceless.  _Time to get to work._

* * *

"Take a look around, Kamui. This is a treacherous region for battle. It's important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas." Ryoma advised. Corrin chuckled inwardly at that.  _Sounds like something Xander would tell me..._

Rinkah, heeding his advice, looked up and around into the distance spotting a village. "Hm? That village… Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay out of harm's way!" she paused to look at Corrin before heading towards the village. He looked on after her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking to see what it was met with Kaze holding Vulnerary in his hands. "I hope it doesn't come to this, but I've brought some Vulnerary for you. Please use it as necessary, Lord Kamui." Kaze said handing it to him. Smiled he accepting the gift and packing it away for later use. He turned back to where Ryoma was noticing that the man was already ahead laying into the enemies.

_Whoa.. really glad I'm not on the receiving end of those blows.._

Hearing the snow crunch he turned back noticing Rinkah had returned. "Warned the village," she said nonchalantly. "Now we fighting or what?"

"...Yes." He paused looking back up to where Ryoma was at. There were too many hills in the way to clearly see all the enemies. Scanning the area he found what he was looking for.  _Dragon Vein!_ Hastily, he ran up to it and focused hard, then used the power on the hills, pulverizing them within seconds. Kaze and Rinkah ran up next to him, amazed looks plastered on their faces.

"Did you see that? The entire hill just disintegrated! Is that the power of a Dragon Vein? I had no idea…" remarked Rinkah looked slightly uneasy.

"To harness the ancient dragon powers is truly a magnificent gift," said Kaze on the other side of him. "Yet I wonder if even the royals who wield that power can fully control it… Still, strategically using Dragon Veins could be the key to this rescue."

 _The key to this rescue huh?_ He mentally thanked Kaze readying his sword and searching for the next Dragon Vein.

* * *

Robin squinted his eyes.  _Something_ _must be wrong with my vision..._  He could see tiny glowing lines throughout the terrain pulsing, flowing, and converging all over the area. Only when he really focused on them though.

"Hey, stranger.. I never got your name." Hinoka's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, Robin. My apologies. I just woke up a little while ago I'm still kind if out of it I guess.."

"Just.. woke up?" Sakura questioned from behind him.

He nodded proceeding to blast an incoming Faceless with Thoron. "Yeah."

"It's around midday? You live around here?" The Pegasus rider looked skeptical again.

"I... don't know."

"You don't know? How do you not know?" she gave him a confused look.

"I.. I woke up in the snow.. I don't remember how I got there or anything really.."

"...Like amnesia?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Amnesia? That sounds like some lie that Nohrian scum would come up with!" Hinoka retorted jabbing repeatedly a Faceless and killing it.

 _That sounds... familiar..._ thought Robin.

"What if it's true?" replied Sakura wincing away from the Faceless remains while healing Hinoka.

_So does that..._

"Well, we'll see after I'm done with the dead meat here."

Robin looked off in front of him focused on the ground again.  _Those strange pulsating lines again.._ Many of the lines met in a single swirling spiral near him then split off to swirl around the base of a nearby hill a little bit further off.

Slowly he walked up and stepped atop the spiral and it began to pulse. The ground seemed to pulsate faster until a powerful surge shot out towards the hill blowing it to rubble. Strong wind from the explosion, blew rubble back into his face, blowing off his hood and causing him to cover his eyes. Behind him, he could hear Sakura and Hinoka gasp loudly.

Hinoka was the first to speak. "How did you..."

"I.." That was all he got in with a confused look, before a few Faceless that had been hidden behind the hill appeared.

Robin smirked raising Thoron. "Time to tip the scales!"

* * *

Corrin slashed through a monster watching Rinkah and Kaze take down another one near him. On the hill in front of him, he could see a few of the monsters making their way up it. He ran over to the nearest Dragon Vein reaching it just as the hill blew up; Kaze and Rinkah ran up to him shielding themselves from flying rubble, Ryoma running up from the opposite direction, shielding as well.

"That was an impressive explosion Lord Kamui," Kaze remarked.

 _But I didn't do that..._  thought Corrin as he readied himself to face the monsters that had fallen down from where the hill used to be. They roared as they got up clearly upset.  _It doesn't matter at the moment._  Running up the group of monsters, he raised Ganglari ready to attack when a fierce bolt of lightning with a powerful crackling boom. Everyone shielded their eyes consecutively from the blast.  _Nohrian magic?_  He asked himself mentally looking up when the light went away.

Near him, Ryoma tensed, face serious. The monsters were dead on the ground in front of them, their bodies fried, sizzling, and popping. Corrin ran around the bodies, through the dust in the air, almost straight into another person. He slid to a halt before running into them.  _Shit, shit, shit!_

The man in front of him had hair as white as the snow, pure gold eyes, and a long dark coat on. He held a black tome in one of his hands and had a very confused look on his face.

"H-hello?" he stammered, eyes wide in shock.

And Corrin could manage to get out was "Pretty eyes..."


	2. The Butterfly Garden

Robin bowed his head, kneeling, staring at the floor.. A lot had happened in the little time he had been awake and much of it he really didn't understand.

He remembered a barefoot platinum blond bursting out of the smoke. _Once he saw me he tried to avoid running into me and we ended up face to face._ His eyes were a bright crimson and he remembered seeing tiny fangs in his mouth. _Pretty eyes.. he told me.._

He tried not to think about that. Somehow at the moment, he was in trouble. After the fanged boy had told him his eyes were pretty a man in red armor had run past him towards Sakura and Hinoka. It was then he learned from the man, named Ryoma, that they were royalty, he was in a place called Hoshido, Nohrians weren't to be trusted, and he was very suspicious.

 _I'm getting that suspicious accusation a lot..._ That was fine though, it was fair. _I'd be suspicious of me as well.._

But as he knelt down he couldn't help but feel like it was more than that. _Maybe I shouldn't have blown up that mountain?_ If he was being honest with himself he didn't even understand how he'd done it but he’d think more on that later.

He started scanning his surroundings. From what he assumed he was in the throne room and the five people in front of him were the ones ruling this place. It was relaxing to see Sakura, little less for Hinoka, even less so for Ryoma. There was another man with long silver hair held up in a ponytail holding a bow as well, and in the center of them a woman with her hair up in a similar fashion but held up with what he presumed was a crown, sitting on the throne.

“Are you the one who rescued my dear Sakura?” asked the long-haired woman.

Robin nodded he didn't dare look up at her. “Yes..”

“You may stand.”

He complied still doing his best not to make eye contact. The sound of her footsteps grew as she approached him. Looking up, he met her gaze and received a kind smile.

“Thank you so much-” she paused waiting for a name.

“Robin.”

“Ah, Robin. Thank you. I am Mikoto, Queen of Hoshido.”

He couldn't help but smile. “Um, no problem. Nice meet you.”

“I've been told you have amnesia. That's horrible. We'll provide residence until we can find out where you came from and how to get you home.”Behind her, he saw the rest of the royal family react negatively to the news. The ponytail man grimaced and frowned in disdain, Sakura and Hinoka looked at each other with concern while Ryoma closed his eyes shaking his head slightly.

“I'll have one of my retainers take you.” she looked up past him. “Orochi. Would you mind terribly taking Robin here to one of our open rooms?”

He turned to see a woman with lavender hair formed neatly with a kushi and kogai holding most of it in place. She smiled at him gesturing him to follow her.

“Before you go, know you are welcome to stroll the grounds but be careful where you go.” her look was calm but serious.

He nodded and followed Orochi out of the throne room hearing loud complaints from the room after he left. They walked through many corridors, all grand in appearance, winding in and out. Honestly, Robin lost track of where they were. Orochi didn't say anything to him so he didn't make conversation either. After a little while she finally stopped at a door, opening it she held it for him. Nodding his thanks he walked in, hearing the door quietly shut behind him. Examining the room he found it had the essentials but nothing too grand. It was quite minimalistic for everything he had seen so far but he didn't mind. The most noticeable thing in the room was a large window to the left of the bed; Walking over to it he gazed out. Outside of the window was a grand garden with many butterflies flying around in it.

“Beautiful.”

He stood there mesmerized, not realizing how much time had passed, almost missing a knock at the door. It was Orochi again, she held some garments in her hands, on top of them a gold circlet with a note placed neatly in the center of it. “From Queen Mikoto.” She said as she handed it to him.

Nodding he took it from her. “Thank you. Also, do you know how I can get to that butterfly garden outside the window of this room?”

She smiled, told him the directions and took her leave. After thanking her, Robin closed the door and picked the note up off the garments to read it.

 

**_Robin_ **

**_Awhile back I procured some garments, in a city near the border, similar to the ones you're wearing now. They are both Nohrian and Hoshidan so you may find them to be more what you're used to but they look just Hoshidan enough for here. Since you'll be staying with us I do hope you'll consider wearing something more Hoshidan looking. Many might take you to be Nohrian and for now, that is not what we need. I do hope you understand and that the garments are to your liking._ **

 

Robin folded the note and looked down at the clothing he was wearing. He didn't know what looking “Nohrian” meant really but if it meant more people would be reacting to him like they had been he didn't want that. Walking over to the bed he placed the garments down taking off his coat, folding it, and putting it on the bed next to them.

Stripping down to nothing but his underclothes he picked up the circlet, examining it. It was thin, gold in hue, and shined like the sun. The design was simple, it was mostly straight only curving down at the front, leaving it unconnected. He moved it aside for last going for the next item. The next things he picked up were a black undershirt with off-white lining, black knickerbockers, a gold haramaki, black socks, and an obsidian belt with fine gold details. After a bit he got everything on, he noted it fit him well and he was thankful for that. After them, he found a pair of dark bistre boots similar to the ones he had now. It took him no time to put them on and he moved on to the last garment. 

The last thing there was a long coat, similar to his own, gold on the inside and off-white on the outside. Decorated on the arms of the sleeves were two gold rings stitched in as was around the chest area. The sleeves and bottom of the coat had a feathery fur on the ends of them the same color as the undershirt. Smiling he put the coat on and like the rest of the garments it fit. He looked over at the coat he had been wearing, folded it and stashed it away. _Maybe it will help me find where I’m from._ After, putting the circlet on he quickly left for the butterfly garden.

 

* * *

 

Corrin relaxed as he walked through the castle grounds. They were finally back in Hoshido and he had been given time to himself. He had been told to meet up mother later because she had something to show him.

“Mother..”

That would have to take some getting used to. She seemed nice though and he was growing quite fond of her in the short time he had been here. However, he still missed his siblings.

_What’s happening? How is everyone? Are they doing well?_

He sighed and looked up towards the sky. Thin clouds lazily passed by, the sun peeking through every now and then. It was relaxing, nothing like the dark skies of his fortress, beautiful really. Nohr was beautiful in its own way as well, at least he thought so. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the wind blow through his hair.

_Maybe.. I can call Hoshido... Home.._

 

* * *

 

As Robin made his way to the garden he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. In fact, he knew he was but he ignored it as he made his final turn into the garden. It was just as beautiful as had been from the view of the window. To the left of him, he could see the window of his room through the branches of a very tall maple tree that he hadn’t noticed until now. He walked over to it and sat under it, slightly in and out of the shade.

It was peaceful in the garden, nothing but the butterflies darting around, and the occasional sound of someone singing so he thought. Sighing he laid down fully in the grass, feeling the spots of warmth where the light flittered through the leaves of the maple and touched his face. In the corner of his vision, he saw a sudden small black motion. A black butterfly with long tails and a string of red spots near the end of its wings had landed on a flower to the left of him. He watched it suddenly tired trying to recall its name.

 _Byasa… Alcinous._ He had only seen pictures of them in books and he immediately grew irritated with himself. _Why can I remember unhelpful information like that but not where I’m from?_

Miffed with himself he closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

The platinum blonde struggled to gather his surroundings. “It’s official, I’m lost,” he said sighing loudly. How he had managed to do so was beyond him. He had barely been out in the real world for long and he had gotten lost. The castle grounds were rather large, at least the scenery was nice or he would’ve been panicking more than he was. Still, he was worried about finding his way back. Groaning loudly he closed his eyes trying to remember how to get back. So far, he thought it had been working but it appeared he was lost again. Turning a corner he found himself looking into a beautiful garden.

“Wow,” he exclaimed walking in.

What seemed like hundreds of butterflies floated about the garden. There were very few butterflies at the fortress but the ones that did occasionally appear interested Corrin greatly. A few landed on him for brief moments before flying away. He grinned, holding an arm out and watching as several landed on him once again. Just like before they stayed briefly before flying away but this time one stayed. Said butterfly seemed content to sit in the palm of his hand as he observed it mesmerized. It opened and closed its wings several times before flying off and away into the garden. Still mesmerized Corrin followed it further into the garden, watching it dart about until it finally landed.

He had up to where it landed and he realized it was another person. The other person had so many butterflies on them he couldn’t really tell who it was. Corrin sat down, leaned in closer and some of the butterflies flew away making it easier to see the person's face. His eyes widened as he realized it was the mage from earlier.

“Pretty eyes..” he mumbled to himself. “I never got his name...”

 

* * *

 

_..._

_….Are you awake?_

_..._

_I found you unconscious on the plains.._

_…._

_…_

_I see you’re awake now.._

_...Hey there_

_There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know…_

_…._

_…._

_...Pretty eyes... I never got his name…_

_...._

Robin slowly blinked open his eyes. There was a butterfly resting the bridge of his nose blocking most of his vision but he didn’t wanna disturb it. However, as if on cue, the butterfly flew away and it was then he noticed that he’d been covered in butterflies as they all flew away to follow the first. Watching them go he noticed a person sitting crisscross next to him. It was the barefoot boy from earlier. He looked surprised but didn’t say anything. Robin paused before speaking not really knowing what to do.

“Robin..”

The boy tilted his head in confusion and Robin noticed his pointy ears. He repeated himself a little more confidently. “Robin. My name is Robin.”

The boy blushed slightly embarrassed. “Oh, I'm Corrin! Mine is Corrin! Or Kamui... I guess..” Robin smiled at him and he looked away.

“Sorry, I didn't really introduce myself earlier,” Corrin said. “You know when I almost ran into you.” Robin nodded.

“May I ask why you were sleeping out here? You were covered in butterflies.”

“Yeah, I always fall asleep in weird places apparently,” he responded looking up at the leaves. “It keeps happening…”

That made Corrin smile and look at him. “So are you... is Hoshido your home? When I saw you first you were using a tome. I thought Hoshidans used scrolls or something.”

Robin really didn't know how to respond to that. “Um, maybe. I don't know but I don't think so. The royals here seem pretty suspicious of me. They seem to think from a place called Nohr but I don't think so..” he trailed off.

Corrin stared at him, eyes wide. “You don't know?”

“I don't remember.. I've been told it might be amnesia.” Corrin didn't respond but so far everyone else had seemed skeptical. He didn't expect him to believe it either. If he was being honest with himself he remembered reading about the kingdoms Hoshido and Nohr somewhere but he had thought they were a myth.

“Ok.”

Surprised, Robin looked at Corrin. His crimson eyes seemed to shimmer. “What?”

“Ok. I believe you.”

The tactician gawked at him.

“What?”

“It's just that no one has believed me really until now.”

He shrugged. “You don't seem like someone who would lie. Plus, I sort of know how you feel.”

He nodded hoping the platinum blonde would continue.

“I was raised in Nohr but apparently born in Hoshido. They told me when I was little I had been abducted by my father King Garon. My mother… Queen Mikoto.. she says that Hoshido is where I belong. But I was raised in Nohr.. My siblings.. Now I don't know where I belong or who to believe. I have memories but they're too clouded to remember..” He frowned. “Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this to someone I just met..”

Robin shook his head shocked. “No, it's fine.. Sorry, I can't really give you any helpful advice..”

_I can't imagine how stressful that is.._

“You're actually the first person I've told all this,” he said looking at the ground while twirling a piece of grass with his finger. “So, um, thanks for listening.”

“Oh! No problem, anytime,” he replied.

Corrin looked up at him again. “Really?”

He nodded back. “I mean.. sure. I don't mind.”

“Thank you, Robin. It is comforting to have someone to talk to.”

He stood and extended his hand to Robin. Robin took the offered hand and felt himself being pulled up swiftly.

“Whoa.” He steadied himself. “Thanks. You're stronger than you look!”

Corrin gave him a toothy grin at that. “ Thanks! You should meet my brother Xander though! With Siegfried by his side, he’s unstoppable.”

It was then Robin realized that Corrin was taller than him, having to look up into the other's eyes as he continued.

“But I think you'd get along better with my other brother Leo.”

“Leo?”

“Yeah Leo, my other brother! He rides a mount and uses a divine weapon! With Brynhildr he can manipulate gravity, and life and all kinds of stuff! It’s super powerful at least it is when Leo uses it. I touched Brynhildr once and it refused to open but it only likes Leo so I get it.” he said looking thoughtful.

“Your brothers sound strong,” Robin remarked. “I wouldn't mind meeting them someday.”

“It's not just them, my sister Camilla is super strong too. I'm really glad I'm related to her. After seeing her fight I wouldn't wanna be on the business end of her ax. But there's also my little sister Elise. I have seen her fight but we always had fun..”

Robin smiled. “They all sound amazing, I hope you see them again someday.”

Corrin’s smiled faltered a bit. “Me too Robin. I hope you'll get to meet them as well..” he hesitated. “I should go, Queen… mother has something to show me.”

The platinum blond hesitated again before leaving. “Thank you... Robin. It's nice to have a friend here.” And with that, he swiftly took his leave.

Robin blushed a little leaving the garden soon after heading for his room. _Corrin…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry about the lateness guys, if you read my blog you know my friend tried to commit suicide and I had to help him through some stuff.  
> This was supposed to be longer but I cut it in half to get it out to you guys faster!  
> Another thing, just imagine Robins clothing change like Kiran's coat, almost, and the circlet looks like Berkuts but gold and with filigree.  
> I had help with this chapter but she's not on anything so I'll just have to credit her in the notes. Thanks, girl! this in 90% you! Hopefully, the next one will be out x10 sooner this time! Anyone who gets the Blazing Blade reference gets cookies! ;)


	3. The Path

It was like that for the next few days. Corrin talked to Robin frequently and Robin listened patiently. It was nice and he enjoyed the company since everyone else seemed to avoid him. He saw Sakura every now and then but she'd only just smile and wave; he'd do the same, smiling back. It just wasn't the same like it was with Corrin but occasionally there would be a woman with long blue hair he'd spot around the castle.

She'd be humming and dancing alone often. He never bothered her but learned from Corrin that her name was Azura and she was nice, had a beautiful voice, and was very knowledgeable. Apparently, he had asked Azura about him but she knew nothing. He didn't expect her to when he couldn't remember anything but a few words. It was unsettling. But the thing that made him the most uneasy was a sword Corrin carried around. It oozed ominous power, that much he could tell. At one point he was sure it looked at him but he didn't wanna bring it up to Corrin. However, he'd be sure to be on his guard around the thing.

Sighing he held Thoron to his chest and closed his eyes until he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to it and opened it very slightly, cautiously peeking through. Seeing Corrin he gave a small smile, opening it fully. “Corrin. This a surprise.”

 _A very pleasant surprise nonetheless._ He thought to himself.

“Yeah, it took me a while to find your room. I had to ask around but glad I finally found it.”

“Glad you did, is there something I can help you with?”

The platinum blond paused then his eyes lit up. “Oh, I was wondering if you could come with me into town. My siblings are showing me around.. Azura is coming too but I was hoping you could come as well..”

He looked down at his feet waiting patiently and Robin grimaced. Not that he didn't want to go, he was actually curious about the town, but not exactly everyone liked him. “Are you sure that's a good idea.. they really don't seem to trust me.”

“Oh, well.. I guess if you don't want to that's fine.” He replied downtrodden.

 _Shit._ Robin shook his head frantically. “No! I mean.. I do want to come.” He stepped out of his room and closed the door. “Let's go.”

Corrin smiled widely and gestured for him to follow, running down the hall. “Come on! Let's meet up with everyone!”

“Wait up!” He replied sprinting after him.

_Hope I don’t regret this.._

 

* * *

 

Corrin marveled at the liveliness of the town. Shirasagi Castle Town was like nowhere he had been in Nohr, not that he had actually been anywhere. He noticed behind him Azura and Robin were following closely. They had started to chat softly with each other and that made him smile. He turned back to the town eyes wide like a kid. While he was enamored with the sights he almost didn't notice an old woman leaning out of her stall waving him down.

“Hey, young man! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They’re delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you’ll love ’em.”

Corrin hesitated. “Well…sure! Why not?” He graciously took the potatoes from the woman from her. “Mmm…I’ve never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!” _Way different than what I've had to eat in Nohr!_

The woman chuckled. “Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take two extra ones on the house. Share it with your friends!”

“Well, thank you very much!” He turned around and Azura and Robin looked up from their conversation at him. “Here you go, Azura, Robin.” They both took one smiling.

“Thank you, Corrin.” She took a small bite. “Mmm, you’re right. This is delicious.”

Robin nodded in agreement while chewing and they continued walking through the town.

Corrin didn't mind that he had to chat between his siblings and Azura and Robin but he wished everyone could be more comfortable with each other. At one point he did spot Sakura run up, while the others weren't looking, and hand food to Robin and Azura. They both took one and gave small smile with thanks in return. It went on like that for awhile and he was starting to see why Azura liked Hoshido.

“Everyone really is friendly here. And it’s so… bright…and open. It’s quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in.” he remarked.

“I’m glad you like it. Like I said, I’ve always been happy here.” Azura responded.

“It is quite lovely and the food is very delicious,” replied Robin from the other side of him.

“Just don’t get too comfortable…brother.”

“Pardon me?” Corrin looked up into the eyes of an angry Takumi as he continued.

“I don’t trust you. Shouldn’t you be heading back to Nohr soon?”

Azura stepped forward speaking. “Takumi…”

“Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven’t earned that privilege either.” he glared at her.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Excuse me?” Takumi looked back at Corrin.

The platinum blond continued standing his ground. “Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I’ve been gone. Shouldn’t that be enough to consider her part of the family?”

Takumi crossed his arms, eye rolling. “I don’t care. I don’t trust any of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face.” The archer walked off to the side, away from them.

Sakura sighed. “I apologize for Takumi’s rudeness. He’s a bit of a hothead.” She quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, how’d you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It’s a Hoshidan specialty!”

He smiled and took the dumpling from her. “I’d love to. Thanks, Sakura!”

“You’re welcome!” she responded gleefully.

“You know, I’m very close with a girl in Nohr who’s around your age.” he grinned thinking of Elise.

Sakura blushed a bit. “Is she your girlfriend?”

He cringed internally at that. _That would be gross._ “No! Actually, she’s my-” He was about to continue until Hinoka interrupted.

“All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let’s head to the plaza!”

 

* * *

 

Robin stood next to Azura in the crowded plaza. He was feeling more comfortable with her after they talked a bit today. She smiled at him then looked towards the plaza and he did the same. However, he couldn't shake this uneasy feeling and he wished he had known this was more than a trip to town, he wouldn't have hesitated knowing it was this important. It made him feel a little better that he had decided to bring Thoron. Out in the plaza, he could see Queen Mikoto speaking and Corrin fidgeting next to her, clearly excited. She turned to him smiling while Robin looked at Azura. Somehow they had ended up in the very back making it hard to see or hear much of anything.

“Would you like to get closer? I can barely hear them.” He asked her politely.

“Ah yes, I suppose that would be better.” She responded.

Smiling again he got ready to move forward in the crowd just as there was a loud explosion. Suddenly people were screaming and backing away in different directions. It all seemed to move in slow motion and all he had time to do was shield Azura, knocking them both to the ground, as a powerful shockwave ripped through the plaza. The debris from the shock wave shot through the air dangerously and he felt some fly past cutting deep into his cheek. _That's gonna leave a scar..._

 He heard the continuous screams of the townsfolk as it devastated the area. When it finally resided he got off of Azura and helped her up.

“Thank you, Robin.” She said shaken.

He nodded turning back to the plaza. Corrin was on the ground, holding a still Queen Mikoto, horrified. Just past them, he could see Ryoma and Sakura, the former was helping the latter up. Ryoma was the angriest he'd ever seen him and Robin didn't dare go any closer.

The swordmaster stared angrily at the only figure left standing in the crowd and Robin was surprised he didn't notice him sooner.

“You there!” He pointed his katana at the mysterious hooded figure and readying his battle stance he ran toward slashing at them hitting nothing. “Show yourself!”

The swordmaster continued searching the leveled area for the figure. Robin stepped forward about to offer any sort of assistance before hearing a pained cry from Corrin at the center of the plaza.

A pain filled roar escaped the platinum blond as he was surrounded by a violent purple light and Robin half shielded his eyes. The roaring continued as the light dissipated and an armored creature took the place of where Corrin used to be.

The dragon lowered its head and raised its wings, giving out a low growl.

“Corrin.” He breathed out as he peered at it.

It raised its head in Robin’s direction, unmoving. He stared back motionless frozen in place. Then proceeding to let out a loud roar it then ran off to a crowd of enemies that had suddenly appeared. There were so many questions he had but from the look of everyone else, they did too.

“How are we gonna calm him down!?” He shouted watching the feral dragon rip through enemies. It was hard to believe that this was still Corrin.

“I have a plan on how to calm him down but I need to get close,” Azura replied. Robin nodded at her eying the area. The enemies that weren’t getting their asses handed to them by Corrin were advancing towards them. Far up ahead he could see Ryoma fighting the cloaked figure, he probably wouldn't be much help in this. The tactician closed his eyes, visualizing the area in his head.

“Robin?” Azura’s voice broke through his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look at her.

“I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

Corrin couldn't think straight. Screams of enemies were barely audible as he ripped through them with his antlers. Roaring again he heard a broken warning cry.

“A word of warning….. if you can hear me….. Watch out for……. Wyrmslayers …...blade designed to pierce dragon scales….”

Shaking his head he backed away from a blade-wielding enemy who swung hard at him. They were blurring together now, all the noises and figures, but all he could remember was a figure in a coat. He was seeing red, nothing mattered as the enemies fell one by one, and finally, the figure appeared.

He could see another figure off to the side holding a sparkly sword but that was not his focus. Running full speed at the figure he slashed at them wildly hitting his mark a few times before they retaliated. The hit knocked him back a few paces. Furiously he charged again, this time knocking the figure down impaling them ferociously.

Roaring triumphantly, he shook his head and pawed at the ground. _It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough..._

 

* * *

 

As Corrin pawed at rubble Azura started approaching him singing, glowing bits of water surrounding her. Robin had gotten her close, he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

“Azura! No! Stop!” Ryoma shouted moving towards her but she blocked him with a barrier. She looked at him calmly the returned to singing and advancing towards Corrin. In response he backed away, lowering his head before lashing out at her.

She cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Robin flinched looking away as Sakura screamed and Corrin roared.

“Flowing like time... The path is yours to climb…” The songstress continued to sing weakly from the ground and Corrin grabbed her throat.

She reached up placing a hand on the claws on her neck. “Kill me if you want, but… do it as yourself.”

Robin relaxed watching as Corrin released Azura and a soft white smoke surrounded him. He didn’t hesitate running over to Azura, crouching down. “Are you ok, Azura?” She nodded weakly sitting up on her side.

“Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember…” They turned to look at Corrin and Robin let out a breath of relief. _At, least he’s human again..._

“My real father…”

“Are you alright, Corrin?” Azura asked concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just disgusted with myself. Are you ok? I can’t believe what I just did to you. It was like…I had no control over myself.”

Standing Robin made his way over to the platinum blond as Azura continued. “Please don’t worry about it. That wasn’t you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins.”

He extended his hand down to him smiling and Corrin took it graciously. “Thank you, Robin. I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood.”

It was then that Ryoma spoke up. “The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you’re special, Kamui. You can actually take the form of a dragon.”

Azura nodded. “I’ve heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…”

“… Never mind me. What happened to all the innocent people in town?” Corrin looked around at the remains of the town.

“I can’t believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…”

Once again the swordmaster spoke up before he could continue. “So you see, Kamui. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried…was it a gift from King Garon?”

He grimaced. “Yes.”

“He masterminded the whole thing. It’s not your fault. He knew you’d be captured and brought before the queen…”

“But why? Why would he do this? I’m so sorry I couldn’t see it coming…”

“Your apology means NOTHING.” Takumi stormed up out of nowhere yelling.

Corrin didn’t say anything, he just looked away. Softly Robin spoke up in his defense. “Takumi..”

Furious, the archer glared at him. “No! Who even said you can talk to me.” The tactician didn’t respond because he knew the archer wouldn’t listen to anything he had to say. He really wanted to ask where the archer had been when they were all fighting but he knew that would only make it ten times worse.

“This is all your fault!” Takumi returned to verbally assaulting Corrin. “Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t shown up on our doorstep. You don’t belong here!”

“Enough, Takumi!” Ryoma said firmly.

“Your words don’t change anything. And besides-” She was cut off as Takumi continued his rant.

“Shut up, Azura! You’re no different than Kamui. An interloper. I don’t trust any of you.” He looked at Azura, and Corrin, as well as him.

The songstress said nothing more and Corrin started. “Takumi…”

“Don’t speak my name. I don’t want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?”

Hinoka spoke up this time. “Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Kamui help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!”

“Takumi, please. You must listen. Corrin is your brother. If you don’t trust me, that’s one thing. But Corrin is your own blood.” The songstress expressed.

“Mother is dead. Thanks to him. He’s not my brother.”

Robin saw Corrin visibly tense next to him. He could tell that had hurt.

“I’m so sorry, everyone. I’ve brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I’d never come here-maybe I should just leave.” His expression was visibly pained.

“Please wait. I don’t believe that’s what Queen Mikoto would have wanted.” They all turned to see Yukimura.

“What do you know about it, Yukimura?” Takumi glared at him with a piercing gaze.

Ryoma stepped forward. “What do you mean? Did she say something to you?”

“I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn’t your fault, Kamui. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn’t know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there’s one other thing. Please take a look at that statue.”

They all turned to the direction Yukimura had gestured. The dragon statue that sat in the middle of the plaza had been broken. In the center of the rubble was a golden sword. It seemed a little conveniently placed to Robin but he kept his mouth shut.

“Is that…a sword?” Asked Corrin squinting a little.

Ryoma gaped. “It can’t be…”

Yukimura continued. “It is. The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world.”

“The key to peace…”

The blade dug itself up from the rubble and flew towards the group. Beside him, Robin watched as Corrin slowly raised his hand in the air, a curious expression on his face. Flying faster the sword flew straight into Corrin’s outstretched palm and he grabbed onto it.

“The blade has chosen Kamui!” Ryoma exclaimed.

“Impossible.” Takumi gave out a look of disbelief.

“Kamui, do you know what this means? Said Hinoka in awe.

“Kamui? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?” Sakura asked next to her. Corrin was heavily focused on the blade and didn’t respond. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and he jolted slightly. “Corrin?”

“What? Oh.. sorry. I zoned out.” he smiled apologetically.

“Lord Ryoma!” They all turned to see Kaze had arrived. “I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border.”

Ryoma scowled. “This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who’s with me?”

They all hurried off and Robin started to follow. He noticed Azura stop Corrin and hold him back for the rest of the group. This was none of his business so he left to follow the others.

 

* * *

 

Corrin went to follow the rest but was stopped by Azura. He saw Robin stop and look at them before following the others and he sighed.

“There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed. But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war…”

“Wait, Corrin! There’s something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether.” she had a serious look on her face.

He really didn’t like the sound of that. “Is there anything I can do?”

She nodded. “Yes. This is called a Dragonstone.” She placed a small blue stone in his hand. “It will allow you to control the dragon’s power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes…”

He complied. “Very well…”

A few seconds passed before the songstress talked again.

“… There. You should be ok now. This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe.”

“Thank you, Azura. I don’t know that I’d do without you.” He gave her a warm smile.

“Oh! Um…”

“I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I know we’ve known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Corrin. I feel close to you as well. I feel…safe when I’m with you. I wish to keep you safe too. That’s why I’m coming with you to face Nohr.”

He nodded and ran in the direction the others had gone. Luckily, Azura knew where they were going because he’d probably get lost again. They arrived just as the Hoshidan reinforcements did. He could see Robin further up and he ran up to him. The other had pulled his hood up and was observing the battlefield quietly.

“What did I miss?” He turned to him and Corrin could see a rather large cut on his cheek. _I'll ask about that later..._

“Nothing much,” Robin replied.

“Good, maybe there’s still time-”

“Corrin, you're alive!” He turned to see Xander riding up on his horse. “They haven't harmed you, have they?”

“Xander! I'm fine. But... why are you invading Hoshido?!”

“Father say's it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed.”

“Xander... I...I need a minute.” He looked back at Robin but the other was fixated on Xander.

“He looks just as intimidating as I thought he would from what you told me..” Corrin grinned a little at that.

“Be careful, Kamui. That man is a Nohrian commander!” Ryoma ran up from the opposite side, with a serious expression.

“Ryoma…”

 _Robin.._ He really didn't need to say anything as the mage looked at him with a knowing expression then ran back towards Azura. Corrin watched him go then turned back to his brothers.

On Xander's side, he could see Nohrian reinforcements arriving along with Camilla, Leo, and Elise.

“Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!” Camilla said with a smile on her face.

“I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!” Exclaimed Leo.

Elise giggled. “Yaaay! We got our brother back!”

“Nohrian scum! First, you kidnap him, now you lie to him?! Kamui is MY brother, not yours!” He turned to the right to see his Hoshidan siblings arrive and a disgusted look on Hinoka’s face.

Camilla frowned at the response. “I think you are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little brother You may not have him.”

Ryoma grimaced. “Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!”

“We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!” Xander shot back.

“Come home to Hoshido, Kamui!”

“No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!”

The swordmaster extended his hand with a determined look on his face. “This way!”

“B-Big brother?” Sakura gripped tightly onto the handle of her bloom festival.

“He’s my brother!" Elise retorted.

Xander held his hand outstretched towards him. “We're your family.”

 

“My family…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This one got out way sooner than I expected but I'm stoked about it. Again, I got help with this chapter!  
> Remember if you wanna influence the story or just guess what's gonna happen next, go check out my polls on Fanfiction! If you guys got any questions hit me up. Thanks for reading chapter 3!


	4. The Beginning

Robin could see Corrin talking with his brothers up in the distance. He let out a large sigh as Azura walked up next to him.

“Everything alright, Robin?”

He looked at her and smiled. “Yes Azura, just… worried.”

She didn't respond to that but he figured she understood. They stayed mostly silently until Corrin returned with a serious expression.

“Listen, I've decided to side with neither Hoshido or Nohr. I just can't fight with any of my family. Which leads me to my next question..” He paused looking at both of them seriously. “Will you both stand by me? I know that's a lot to ask of you guys, we barely know each other but I-”

“Yes.” Azura interrupted. She looked serious. “Yes, I will stand by you, Corrin.”

“Really, thank you Azura!” He grinned from ear to ear and then looked over to Robin.

“And Robin, will you stand by me?” Pleading eyes seemed to melt away any doubt he had and he sighed shaking his head. “Of course I will Corrin.” Smiling he was met with a sudden embrace.

“Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Startled he awkwardly patted Corrin on the back and the other pulled back still smiling wholeheartedly. “Thank you, both of you!”

Letting go of him the other turned his gaze to the field, smile now gone. Meanwhile, Robin looked at Azura and she returned the same look.  _We're doomed but how could we say no to that…_

 

* * *

 

Corrin blushed a little turning away from his only two allies. It was probably a bit rash to hug Robin the way he did but he didn't regret it. He shook away the embarrassment, he'd deal with this later as well. Turned back to them he spoke again. “We'll have to get their attention if we want to stop them from fighting…”

“I have an idea…” Azura stepped forward slightly. “Why don't we attack the groups closest to us? If we defeat the leaders, Ryoma and Xander can't possibly ignore us.”

Corrin nodded. _Yes, that could work!_

Robin nodded with him voicing his thoughts. “I have a plan but we'd need-”

“Phew! I made it in time, Lord Corrin, I'm so glad you're safe!” He was interrupted by Felicia running up out of nowhere. If he was being honest he was surprised to see her as well.

“Felicia! What are you doing here?!”

She pouted. “That's a fine greeting! And here I was panicking after we got separated. I spent all my time trying to figure out where you went! It took a while, but I've finally caught up with you. I don't know what's going on, but you can count on me to help!”

“Thank you. I'm grateful to have you here.”

Ever so slightly Robin cleared his throat, getting his attention.

“Oh! Yes, these are my friends Azura and Robin.”

She looked at them and smiled. “Any friend of Lord Corrin’s is a friend of mine! My name is Felicia, I'm Lord Corrin’s retainer it is nice to meet you.” Politely she bowed her head to them and the awkwardly bowed back to her.

“So...who exactly are we fighting? Everyone seems really worked up, but they don't look like they're our allies…” She asked after finishing the formalities.

Frowning he replied. “The short version is...we're up against the Hoshidan army and the Nohrian army right now. I've chosen not to side with either of them.”

“You can't be serious! Two armies?! What have you gotten yourself into, milord?” Sighing she shook her head. “...I suppose it doesn't matter. Your enemies are my enemies. I'll help you as best I can!”

“Yes, thank you, Felicia!” He turned his head towards Robin. “Robin, sorry for the interruption. Please continue with your plan.”

Robin's eyes lit up as he nodded and continued speaking. Corrin knew that Robin didn't remember much but he had a great mind for tactics. He had studied them growing up in the fortress but he could tell that Robin was on a whole other level. It made him truly happy that Robin had said he'd follow him. _Maybe we're not as screwed as I think we are._

“Alright, Corrin?”

Corrin snapped out of his thoughts. “Yes?”

“That's genius, Robin! Boy am I glad you're on our side!” Felicia exclaimed.

Robin nodded and smiled. “So do we all understand the plan?” Everyone nodded and Corrin nodded nervously as well and Robin continued. “Ok! Let's do this!”

 

* * *

 

The battle didn't last long. Robin stayed with Azura and Felicia with Corrin. Azura kept him going with her song and he kept the enemies at bay. He spotted Corrin turn into a dragon, out of the corner of his eye, and scare Felicia at one point. _At least he has control over it now..._

They fought until they had to retreat and he sighed. His cheek was killing him. It had mostly stopped bleeding but it needed attention. Hopefully, he could get that attention soon.

“...Whew.” Azura let out a breath of relief. “We managed to escape, but I'm sure they're still on our trail. We can't leave things are they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms.”

Corrin didn't respond. His mind seemed to be elsewhere.

“Listen to me. You'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr.”

Robin was glad she was voicing her concerns as they were the same as his but he hadn't been paying attention to much.

“No. There's a third option. I can choose not to support either side.” He finally looked at her.

“But...how?”

“I have family in Hoshido. I also have family in Nohr. Even if I were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise me... I can't choose to side with one against the other. I simply can't do that. I don't care if I lose everything. This is what I've decided.”

Robin and Azura stared at him shocked. Felicia stood off to the side, she appeared shocked as well but stayed quiet.

Azura was the first to speak again. “I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right. ...My own mother lost her life protecting Nohr. But I don't think she regretted her choice. She died to protect the ones she loved. I will follow you down the path you've chosen.”

“Azura... Thank you.”

“No complaints from me either Corrin,” Robin said firmly. “I don't really think they would've let me stay anyway… after all, I was only allowed to stay because of Queen Mikoto's kindness… But even without my memories, I'll fight by your side.”

“Robin... That means a lot.” Before they could continue with the conversation a tiny creature floating on an orb appeared.

“Lilith! Great timing.”

“Huh?! Wait... That's OUR Lilith, is it?” Felicia asked shocked.

“Actually...it is.”

Robin looked over to Azura and she shrugged slightly.

Felicia continued. “Oh! So, um, when did Lilith become...erm, an adorable creature thing?”

“It's kind of a long story. I'll explain later.” Corrin sighed and smiled. “Come on! I want to show you something before we catch up with the others.”

Lilith nodded slightly and the orb started to emit a rainbow-like light.

“Oh! WHOA! What is that light?!”

“Erm, I'll explain that later too…”

Robin closed his eyes as the light grew and surrounded them. Heard Felicia gasp, and beside him, Azura grabbed his wrist tightly. When she let go he opened his eyes.

“What just happened?! And, um, where are we?” Asked Felicia looking around. He had the same question.

Lilith cleared her throat. “I'm so sorry for frightening you, Felicia! Please, allow me to explain…”

Even though Lilith wasn't directly talking to him he followed along easily with her explanation.

“Oh, I see! My word, you two have been quite the busy bees.” Felicia said smiling. Lilith then turned to Corrin.

“Lord Corrin... I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this astral plane to rest or prepare for battle.”

“Thank you, Lilith,” Corrin replied. “Your kindness and support are very much appreciated.”

“Aww, you're so very welcome!” Lilith said giggling. “Oh, by the way, this place is filled with Dragon Veins. Long story short: You can use them to customize your castle as you see fit. Let's try it now. I'll help!”

Robin watched as out of thin air a tree house appeared. He and Felicia gaped at it as Corrin practically vibrated excitedly, barely containing his excitement.

“Did you guys see that!” Corrin stared at the treehouse eyes wide with a childlike smile. He thanked Lilith profusely then lowered his voice to a hushed tone. Next to him, Azura started to walk off in a different direction than the rest of the group. “Azura, would you like some company?”

“Oh, no. I'll be fine Robin. Thank you!” She looked like she had something on her mind and turned walking some distance away. He respected her privacy and kept his distance instead choosing to admire their surroundings. The cut in his cheek was really starting to bother him now. Moving a hand up to it he winced in pain as he brushed his fingers across it. Suddenly his legs felt heavy and he felt a tap on his shoulder. Trying to turn he felt his legs give and whoever it caught him shout his name. He didn't see who it was before it all went black.

 

He found himself in a dark void, suddenly a  tiny a large dragon with six wings appeared above him. It goes over him for a while before another creature appeared. He couldn't really see it very well, only that it had several eyes. They roared and then disappeared transforming into two cloaked figures one giving off a dark ominous aura that looked kinda like him and another in a white hood with blue hair. They both just stared at him not saying anything. Then his right hand started to burn and he stared at it and watched as his hands grew into sharp claws that connected to wings. Screaming in pain he looked up to see both figures smiling unmoving. He could feel his body changing and it hurt and when it stopped he felt angry. So very angry and he didn't know why.

He looked down at himself. His skin had turned to black scales, his neck was long and his body was slender. On his arms and legs were long ebony feathers that formed wings that folded like a bad when he walked as well as another set of wings on his back. He looked back up at the figures and they just smiled and laughed.

Suddenly the ground under him started to ripple and turn white. He stared at it and then back up at the figures. They roared shrinking away from it and that was when he started to hear singing. It started soft but then grew louder and louder until Azura appeared. She was surrounded by bits of water as she had been earlier. Pausing she looked at him eyes wide then resumed singing and dancing towards the figures chasing them away. As she passed the void turned into an endless blue sky and ocean. He could feel himself relax and suddenly he was himself again. Taking a deep breath he let out a sigh of relief and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning to see who it was he was met with Corrin. He didn't say anything just held out his hand wordlessly. Robin took it and watched everything fade to white.

 

Robin jolted awake. He was in a bed, a very comfortable one and he could feel a bandage on his face where the cut was. Staring around the room he noted it looked like a simple medical tent nothing out of the ordinary. The only light in the room was a lantern sitting on the table next to him. He guessed it was night and he sat up.

Sitting up he found a person asleep on the edge of his bed. Even in the dim light, he could tell it was Corrin. The other was firmly holding on to his hand and Robin squeezed back gently. That seemed all he needed to wake up from his slumber. He sat up yawning wide and Robin could see the tiny fangs he had. Groggy he opened his eyes and looked at Robin, hand still holding on to his.

“Robin!” All the tiredness seemed to instantly vanish when the platinum blond laid eyes on him. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Ah yes, what happened?”

“Oh, well.. you fainted and we made you a medical tent. Azura told me you protected her and you got cut by flying shards of..” He stopped, a very angry look on his face and his grip on his hand grew painful.

“Ah.. Corrin. My hand. That hurts.”

Corrin snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at their hands then let go immediately.

“Sorry! It's just-”

“I know, we don't have to talk about it.” Interrupted Robin. “And it was only a hairline cut.”

“Only a hairline cut!? No!” Corrin looked at him in shock. “Azura says it's sure to leave a scar. She sang next to you for a bit..”

He nodded. _I remember that._ “Did anything else happen?”

Corrin shook his head. “No, but I have a surprise for you! I feel asleep waiting to tell you... I was excited. Still am. Can you walk?”

Nodding he swung his feet out of the bed. “Have you seen my boots and my coat?”

Nodding he stood up and walked over to the entrance of the tent and returned carrying his boots. He had a slight frown on his face as he handed them to him. “Here's your shoes and your coat”

“Thanks.”

Robin slipped them on quickly and stood up slowly testing his legs and Corrin watched him as he did.

“Ok, ready.”

Nodding Corrin briskly walked out of the tent and Robin followed him. Stepping outside the tent he was met with a beautiful sky full of stars. He stared up at them amazed as millions lit up the sky. A soft wind blew through the area blowing his hair in his face. Corrin chuckled and Robin looked back down at him. “You coming?”

Nodding the tactician brushed the hair it of his face followed once again. It didn't take long for them to reach a small standalone wooden cottage. Corrin reached it and opened the door waving him inside. Following his enthusiastic friend's orders, he walked into the open door and was faced with a small living area. There was a chair, a fireplace, a table, a desk and a few bookcases full of books. Robin stared at it in awe, he didn't know what to say as he looked around.

“Wait, wait! There's more.” Said Corrin, as he walked inside and went straight over to the only other doorway in the room. This time he didn't wait and walked straight in. Robin trailed after him walking through the doorway and finding a bedroom. It had a rather large bed, a bedside table, a lantern, a closet, and more filled bookshelves filled with books.

Robin was overwhelmed with joy. He looked at Corrin who was beaming happily.

“So... do you like it?” His eyes were big and hopeful. It was Robin's turn to embrace Corrin, pulling the taller boy down into a hug, which he returned with almost no hesitation.

“It's amazing! Thank you!” Robin pulled back looking up at the other.

“No problem it's the least I could do, you know, after today's events... Thanks again for siding with me..”

Robin nodded realizing he was super close to the other and released his hold.

“Well, Thank you. I really appreciate it.”  He thanked him again with a wide smile.

“Yes, well I'll get out of your hair..” He turned leaving swiftly but Robin swore he saw the other blushing in the dim light. “We're leaving in the morning! If you need me I'll be in the tree house.” And with that, he left the house abruptly.

Sighing Robin went to lay down on the bed. His heart was going crazy and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. After getting his heartbeat in check he closed his eyes and soon passed out from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

Corrin closed the door to Robin's cottage and walked away briskly. His face was burning and he hoped Robin hadn't seen him blushing. That small hug had left him a wreck but in that moment he thought he could hear Robin's heartbeat. It was fast and unregulated. The same heartbeat of an embarrassed or flustered person he thought. He'd heard the heartbeat before on several occasions not ever pertaining to him. _This is different, this is Robin._

He put the idea out of his head as he ran towards his treehouse. Reaching it he climbed up, went inside, and threw himself on his bed face first groaning. _At least he liked the cottage..._

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning there was a knock at Robin's door waking him up. Sluggishly he crawled out of bed to answer it.

“Hello?” He asked opening the door.

Azura stood in the doorway he straightened up slightly. “Oh! Good morning Azura.”

She smiled. “Good morning Robin. I stopped by to give you something.” She held out her hand and he followed suit, watching as she placed something in his hand.

“A dragonstone?”

“Yes.” She stated calmly. “I assume you know what it's for?”

He nodded. “Yes.. but why are you giving me one..”

“Just in case…”

Robin didn't ask any more questions as he had a feeling he knew what she meant. That dream left him with a lot of unanswered questions. She turned to leave but he stopped her.

“Ah! Wait Azura.. thank you.”

She nodded. “You're welcome, Robin.”

“And also, could you tell me what happened?”

“Ah, yes.” Moving to face him again she started to explain. “When you protected me in the plaza you got cut by a shard of Ganglari. I can only assume that it was poisoned as well as cursed. When you fainted it was Corrin you caught you and carried you over to the medical tent that Lilith made. He stayed by your side practically the whole time until Felicia and I made him leave. We managed to do something about the poison but you were still thrashing around quite a bit. So I decided to sing to you. That seemed to work, you started to get better, so we let Corrin back in and we left.”

Robin sighed, crossing his arms, and leaning against the doorway. “He was asleep on the sheets when I woke up.” Azura chuckled slightly as he continued. “I want to thank you for doing that Azura.” She shook her head looking at the ground while Robin stepped out of the cottage, closing the door.

“You're going to the meet up with the others yes? Mind if I accompany you?”

“No...” She paused staring at him.

“What?”

“You have a large cowlick...” The songstress replied pointing at his head.

“What!?” He immediately raised his hands to his head and combed his fingers through it excessively while Azura chuckled again.

“Better?” Questioned the mage. She nodded still grinning and he sighed.

“Let’s go,” he said.

 

* * *

 

Corrin waited with Felicia and Lilith for Robin and Azura to show up. It didn't take long for them to appear, however, and he waved to them as they walked up.

“Good morning, Corrin,” Azura said walking up.

“Morning, Azura,” he smiled then looked over at Robin who had a small cowlick. The mage smiled at him.

“Morning, Robin.”

“Good morning, Corrin.”

Azura looked over at Robin and whispered something in his ear. He immediately started to brush his fingers through his hair with a frown as Corrin snorted. The mage looked at him, eyes narrowed, and he quickly looked away. Lilith cleared her throat.

“Are you all ready?” They all nodded and her orb began to glow again. “Alright!”

The light enveloped them and as quick as a blink they were back where they had been a day ago.

“Um, I hate to bring this up, but what are we going to do now? With Nohr and Hoshido against us, we don't have many friends…” Said Felicia finally speaking up.

“Hmm...it seems like we should lay low for a little bit,” Corrin replied.

“Then... I know a place where no one will find us.” Said Azura. “We should be safe there.”

“Really?”

She nodded and continued. “Yes. And once we get there, I have much to tell you. Things I heard from my mother...and the truth about this world…”

It took them a while but finally arrived at the Bottomless Canyon.

“This is the Bottomless Canyon where we lost Gunter. You don't mean for us to hide out here, do you?” Corrin asked looking at Azura.

“That's exactly what I mean. We'll jump into the canyon.”

Everyone stared at her shocked at what they just heard.

“What?!” Felicia spoke up first. “H-hold on just a minute! If we jump down there, we'll all die. I know we need to keep a low profile, but I don't think death is a great hiding place!”

“Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me.” Azura replied.

“Azura... You'll tell us more of what you know after we jump into the canyon, right?” Corrin questioned.

She nodded. “Yes, if that's what you wish.”

He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “... Then we have no choice.”

“Ahhhh... Are you really serious about this, milord?!” Felicia exclaimed

Robin frowned. “It looks like he is..”

“Yes. Everything will be fine. I trust Azura.”

“Thank you, Corrin. I'll go first and wait for you to follow.”

“All right. I'll be right behind you.”

Behind him, he could hear Robin and Felicia both sigh.

“If he's going in, then I guess I must follow... This is incredibly scary, but here goes!” Felicia said following along.

They all reached the edge of the rope bridge. Azura looked at them before throwing herself over the edge.

 _Too late to turn back now._ Corrin thought as he swiftly followed suit, as did Robin and Felicia. While they fell, Azura looked back and nodded at him, and they were swallowed by darkness.

 

After a moment he woke up in a field and glanced at his surroundings, sitting up slowly. The field continued onward into a sideways land formation, with numerous floating islands surrounding it, some inverted and others sideways, and broken skies. The islands had remains of buildings and grassy fields on them and Corrin found it to be sort of beautiful.

“...Ugh. Is this...the bottom of the canyon?” He stood up and dusted himself off. “That was a heck of a jump, but nothing seems to be broken…”

“Thank goodness. I said you'd be all right, didn't I?” Azura said then proceeded to look past him to where Felicia was.

“Felicia, are you alright as well?”

“I-I'm fine... Just... My stomach is a little upset. I'll be ok…” The maid had a look of discomfort on her face as she replied.

She turned to Robin who nodded in confirmation.

“Yes, I'm fine as well.”

“So... Where are we?” Asked Corrin after Azura had finished checking up on everyone. “This place looks like it's definitely seen better days…”

“...This is the kingdom of Valla.” She announced. “It's responsible for the war between Hoshido and Nohr.”

“Responsible? How?”

Azura looked around nervously. “... Follow me, all of you. If we linger here, we'll be spotted.”

All three of them nodded and quickly began to follow her but Corrin had so many questions. They walked for awhile until they reached a cave and went inside.

“...We should be safe here.” Said Azura addressing the group. “As I was saying... The throne of Valla is occupied by King Anankos. Before his arrival, this land was a peaceful one. All was well until Anankos killed our king and took the throne for himself. Once bountiful farmlands were devastated, replaced by wastelands and graveyards.”

Corrin gasped. “He destroyed an entire kingdom?! For no reason at all?”

“...Yes. And he isn't finished. He wishes to lay waste to the entire world. First Valla, then Nohr and Hoshido. Even now, he's the hidden influence that quietly forces Nohr and Hoshido to fight. King Garon's invasion is the result of Anankos' subtle manipulations.”

“That's horrible! But...if it's true, then maybe we can stop this war by defeating Anankos! We need to get back up above and explain this to everyone! If we can get Nohr and Hoshido to work together with—”

“I'm sorry, but you can't.” The songstress interjected.

“Why not?” Robin asked confused. “Informing the others could very well easily help end all this.”

“You mustn't talk about Valla to anyone when you're beyond its borders.” She continued. “If you do, you'll trigger a curse that will cause your body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the former queen of Valla.”

“What?” Corrin looked at her confused. “Your mother was a queen in Valla, not Nohr? Then, that makes you…”

“Yes... I am a Vallite princess. The king that Anankos murdered... He was my father.

“No! And you were forced to flee?”

“Yes... But I wasn't able to tell anyone about this before. Because of that curse... Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. I was trapped—no matter how much I missed my parents. I had to keep it all bottled up inside... ...Until now.”

“Azura…” He didn't know what to say to that. It was all so horrible.

“Azura... I'm so sorry..” Said Robin with a frown.

Shaking her head she continued. “Listen, everyone. I'm sorry to say this, but... Now that you've chosen this path, you'll know exactly what I've been feeling. No matter how much you want someone to understand what's happening... No matter how much you want to tell them the truth... You won't be able to tell them. You need to prepare yourself for that. I can't even express how painful it is to know the truth and not be able to say it.”

“...All right.” Responded Corrin.

“We understand Azura,” Robin replied nodding. Felicia nodded as well.

She looked at them sadly before her eyes went wide. “What was that?!” Turning to face the inside of the cave. “...There are enemies approaching—a rather large number of enemies. Corrin, we'll need to deal with this threat before we can continue.”

“Ok!” The platinum blond responded.

“Tread carefully... Our enemies may use the shadows to ambush us.” She said looking around cautiously.

Robin stepped ahead of them. “I'll go first then.” He pulled out Thoron and it crackled to life, in his hand, brightening up the cave revealing hidden enemies. Swiftly he lifted up Thoron blasting the nearest enemy.

“Ok, I'll do what I can to keep the room bright while you guys attack.” He said lowering Thoron.

“Got it!” Said Felicia and Corrin in unison, then rushed past him towards the enemies. Azura walked past him singing softly and he followed her and the rest of the group in.

It lasted like that for awhile. Felicia and Corrin downed foes, Robin lit up rooms helping them occasionally, and Azura invigorated them all.

“How many more enemies do you think, Azura?” Robin asked as Corrin cut down another foe with Yato.

“Very few.” She replied and he let out a deep breath. Corrin looked back at the mage.

“Are you ok Robin?” He gave him a serious look and hoped he knew why. Robin nodded and made Thoron crackle brighter as they went into the next area of the cave. As they entered the area the found it already clear and a knight on a horse. He looked over at them as they entered the room.

“Lord Corrin!!”

“Gunter! Is that really you?!” Corrin exclaimed running up and hugging him. “And you're alive?!”

Gunter returned the hug. “I am. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever.” He replied backing out of the hug.

“It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm so glad we found you.” Corrin said happily.

“I would love to celebrate, milord, but it appears we don't have time right now... These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you fend them off!” He responded gripping his lance and mounting his horse.

Continuing to fight they pushed on. It was easier now that Gunter was helping. They soon cleared the cave of the enemies and found themselves in a brighter area. Sighing Robin closed Thoron and relaxed.

“Thank you.” He said looking at Robin. The mage shook his head putting away Thoron and he looked up at Gunter.

“Gunter, it's so good to see you safe and sound!”

“I'm glad to see you too, Lord Corrin.” The old knight replied. “After I fell, I truly thought I'd never see your face again. It seems you've grown stronger while we've been apart, as well…”

“Gunter! You're safe!” Felicia cheerfully exclaimed.

“Felicia! You've done a good job protecting our master. But, tell me—why are you all here?”

Azura spoke up. “I brought them.”

“We've been doing our best to keep safe, sir,” Robin said chuckled slightly.

“And who are you?” He looked at both of them seriously.

“I am Robin. I don't really know much more than that. Corrin was one of the few people who trusted me so I've decided to follow him.”

“My name is Azura.” The songstress responded after him. “If I said I was the princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child...would you understand?”

Gunter’s eyes widened. “Ah! Yes, I remember when you were little. I apologize for my failure to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers…”

She shook her head. “There is no need to apologize, really... It doesn't matter at the moment. I'd rather learn how you've survived here. You are quite the knight to have avoided meeting a terrible fate.”

“You seem familiar with this place, Lady Azura. Where are we, exactly?” He asked smiling at the compliment.

“This is Valla, an invisible Kingdom tied to the world by the Bottomless Canyon. It is ruled by Anankos, who wishes to destroy the entire world. So long as he remains in the Vallite throne, the world will not know peace.” She explained once again.

Felicia chimed in. “Oh, but, Gunter, you must be careful! If you talk about any of this when you aren't within Valla...a curse will dissolve you and you'll disappear into thin air!”

“What?! Is that possible?”

Corrin nodded. “It seems so. Also, I've...made enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr, Gunter. I couldn't bring myself to side against either of them, so both turned on me. Whenever we meet next, it will be a difficult fight. Will you stand with me?”

The knight gave him a determined look. “Of course, Lord Corrin. I shall always remain at your side.”

“Thank you, Gunter.” He smiled at the knight.

Gunter nodded looking around. “I feel like I must be in a dream, surviving being attacked and falling so far... Though I have to admit...Hans was a disappointment. He barely left a scratch.”

Corrin frowned. “Ah, that reminds me: Hans said something strange. He claimed he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you.”

Gunter grimaced. “I'm embarrassed to admit this, but... King Garon despises me.”

This was news to him. “Despises you? Why?”

“After being honored for valor in battle, I was granted an audience with King Garon. He offered me dragon's blood; accepting would require absolute loyalty to the king. It would have meant becoming his most trusted retainer, the highest of positions. However, it also would have meant leaving my homeland, my wife, and my child. I turned him down. I wanted to live a normal life. I begged for his understanding. I will never forget his resentment...his rage.”

“I didn't know…” He replied.

Just as he was going to continue a Vallite woman appeared in front of them. He couldn't make out her figure clearly.

“Leave now... You should not be here.” She demanded.

“What the... Who are you?!” He asked confused.

“I am a mage of Valla... You were warned. Vallite warriors, eliminate them.”

“This is bad…” Azura said frowning. “I don't think we're strong enough to defeat them. Let's retreat to the other world!”

They all turned and ran. Azura grabbed onto her pendant and started to focus. Soon she was covered in a glowing white light and disappeared. The others followed her finding themselves at the top of the canyon again.

“Phew... It looks like we've made it back. Who was that woman down there? She said she was a mage…” Corrin asked looking at Azura.

She didn't respond directly but with a poem. “When dawn turns to dusk. When dusk turns to dawn. Then the door will spawn.”

He stared at her confused. “Huh? Is that a poem, Azura?”

“My mother... She said those words to me a long time ago. She said that when dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes.”

“When the dawn turns... Hmm…” Gunter put on his hand on his chin thinking. “Oh, I get it. Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. If I remember right, that should happen a few months from now.”

Azura nodded. “Yes. I'm sure that's the sign that the pass down there has opened or closed. Since we're obviously able to travel there now, it will close next time. Once it closes, it will stay that way for decades. We won't be able to get there... We don't have much time.”

“I see. Then, we'll need both kingdoms to stop fighting each other and help us. If we had Xander and Ryoma, there's no way we'd lose.

“But how can we convince them? We can't tell them the truth!” She asked.

“She's right, Corrin. They didn't exactly listen to you before either.” Robin added.

He shook his head. “We'll just have to find another way. It's the only chance we have. Now that I know there is a common enemy for both countries to fight... I think we can save Nohr and Hoshido. All I can do is believe in myself and try to convince others to join us.”

“Corrin…” Azura smiled. “I suppose you're right. I felt so powerless on my own, but together we might be able to pull something off! Nothing will change if we stay here. Let's return to Hoshido first. I feel like they might be more willing to listen to us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Dream here!
> 
> I should mention a few things, Corrin's new response to feels is "I'll deal with it later" lol. Help him... Also, as dragons, I gave them strong senses. Robin gets sight and Corrin is hearing. (Due to Robins dragon form having six eyes and I felt Corrin with hyper hearing just made sense.) Lilith is taste but idk if I'll add that in. (If Kana and Morgan ever come in, which they probably won't, you can tell which senses they would be..)
> 
> And I didn't write this all by myself but this will probably be one of the last ones like this. (Maybe one more but he doesn't like to be bothered lol) Hopefully, I'll keep getting them out this fast. Everyone thank BlindCheshire because he's the reason it's out this fast. (Maybe he'll help me get them out this fast again.) I'll have to get my poll results before starting some of them. And thank you to those who have voted in the recent poll. Keep it up! I do take those answers and put them into account. Better prepare myself for writing anything. :D  
> Thanks for reading


	5. Cursed Blood

_I'm dreaming again._ Robin thought as he looked at his surroundings. A purplish void of nothingness seemed to pierce through him. Scowling he looked down at himself. Once again he was in dragon form, though this, time it seemed, he felt calm. _Maybe because of the Dragonstone Azura gave to me?_

Dream logic was weird but he knew it was trying to tell him something. _Am I a dragon? Like Corrin? That would be pretty cool I guess.. if I can control it..._

He flexed his wings testing them, lifting off ever so slightly. _Well, flying was easier than I expected.. well... hovering was easier than I expected._

As he set himself back down the scenery changed drastically forming into a broken battlefield. Floating rocks littered the landscape and he could feel an ominous presence hanging in the air. As he was watching the ragged scenery he felt a sudden sticky sensation on in claws. Looking down at them he found them covered in sticky blood.

“What.. what did you do to him!?”

 _A voice?_ He looked up and Corrin had appeared, as well all his siblings, their faces were grim. Corrin stepped forward, glaring daggers.

“What have you done to Robin!?” He cried, fangs bared.

 _Corrin.. It's me..._ Robin stared at Corrin but he seemed to look past him. Following his gaze, he turned around to spot a large shadowy creature. It loomed over them, unmoving, staring down at them with its large gold eyes. He couldn't make out any other details, it seemed to hide from him.

“I didn't do anything, he was already a monster..” It bellowed. Then out of nowhere a different voice penetrated his thoughts and he felt his body suddenly moving on his own.

“MY CHILD..”

Before he knew what he was doing he held a stunned Corrin by the throat. Grasping at his throat Corrin stared at him in shock, eyes pleading.

“Robin..” Before he could continue the voice echoed through Robin's head again.

 _“DO IT, KILL HIM!”_ It roared. Before he could even think he heard an audible snap and Corrin’s lifeless body fell to the ground. Robin stared in horror and back at the huge creature. It had disappeared and so had all the others. The scene had changed back to the purplish void as well and the laughter of the two voices echoed around him. They grew louder and louder until he covered his ears.

“Robin!”

Opening his eyes he sat up ramrod straight instantly hitting his head against something.

“Ow! Shit..”

 _Correction, someone.._ He thought while holding his hands up to his head in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.. “Ah!”

_That really hurt, damn..._

“Robin, are you ok?” The other person asked. Remembering there was someone with him he leaned over to his bedside table, reaching for his lantern. It was dark and he could barely see the other person. Lighting the lantern he looked to see who it was.

A shocked Corrin sat on the edge of his bed holding his forehead. As the lantern flickered to life he turned away from it snapping his eyes shut.

“Ah! Bright..” In a matter of seconds, however, it seemed he had adjusted.

“Corrin!?”

“Yes, are you alright Robin? You were screaming in your sleep... I came to see if you wanted to look for clues about where you're from before we head out today. But when I got here I heard screams coming from inside..” The other looked at him, hand dropping from his forehead, concern written across his face.

“It's still nighttime though,” Robin responded rubbing his eyes.

“No. It's early in the morning though. Your room doesn't get very much light. Thought it would be best that way. You seem to sleep a lot..” He replied smiling a little. “But didn't answer my question. Are you ok?”

Not responding to the question Robin lowered his gaze and closed his eyes.

“Robin?”

 _Thank goodness._ It had been a bad nightmare, he knew that, but it had been so vivid.

“Nightmare?” Corrin asked scooting closer.

He nodded back and the other paused before continuing.

“A really bad one?”

Again, he nodded.

“I've had those.... Want.. to talk about it?”

Robin shook his head ever so slightly, he didn't want to answer that, and to his relief, Corrin didn't press any further.

“Ok,” Closing his eyes Corrin laid down next to him with a hand behind his head.

“What are you..”

“You're gonna get some rest. I had planned on helping you solve your mystery but it looks like you really need to get some decent sleep.” He popped open one eye and pointed at him. “And don’t argue. I know you're tired I can see the rings under your eyes.”

Robin looked at him. He had a determined look on his face and the tactician knew there was no argument. And he was right, he was extremely tired, too tired to argue. So letting out a sigh he laid back down as well.

“If you start screaming or anything I'll wake you up immediately.”

“Mmhm.” Was all he got out before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Corrin looked at sleeping mage next to him. _Well, that was quick._ He thought to himself. After they had saved a young woman, named Mozu, from a group of Faceless they were taking a break before continuing. He had noticed the mage looking tired before then too. Once Lilith appeared, and they had gotten Mozu adjusted, the other had immediately gone to his cottage to rest. He could tell his friend desperately needed sleep. _However, we can't afford to rest long._

Corrin’s mind raced and he didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard a knock at the door. Slowly, he moved carefully trying not to wake Robin. Sliding off the end of the bed he tiptoed the of the way to the bedroom door, slipping out of the room. The knocking continued and he briskly walked over the front door swinging it open.

“Shhhhhhh.”

A baffled Azura stood in the doorway, eyes wide. “What?” She asked confused.

“Robin is asleep,” He replied stepping out and closing the door behind him.

“Ah, should I come back later?” She gave him a small teasing smile. “Give you some privacy?”

Corrin felt his cheeks heat up at the question. “No! No no. It's not... I was only helping.. It's not like that!”

“Mmm,” Azura merely made a face and dropped the subject. He felt as if he had lost this fight though.

“I came to see if you two were ready to head out. You told me to remind you at this time remember?”

“It's already that late?!”

“Yes,”

 _Shit. I don't wanna wake Robin up when he's asleep like this._ He crossed his arms in thought and Azura waited patiently. After a few moments, he looked at her.

“Ok, here's what we'll do,”

 

* * *

 

 

A soft knocking is what stirred Robin from his deep rest. Yawning he sat up noticing Corrin was gone. Getting out of the bed he opened the bedroom door and made his way over to the front door. Upon opening it he found Lilith.

“Hello, Lilith. Can I help you with something?”

She smiled. “Just stopping by to check up on you.”

“Check up on me?”

“Yes, that is what Corrin asked me to do. He and the others set out for Hoshido and he said they would be back as soon as possible. Also, that you needed some rest so to check up on you later.”

He sighed. “They left me behind, did they... Any chance I could convince you to take me to them?”

Lilith shook her head. “Corrin’s orders,” Robin frowned slightly and Lilith continued. “Are you hungry though? I have food if you'd like some?”

“That would be lovely, thank you, Lilith. Just let me get changed out of my night clothes.”

She nodded and he went back inside to change.

After getting dressed he decided to leave his coat behind for the day. _I don't really need it._

Running out to meet Lilith he closed the door behind him and faced her.

“Ready!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen carefully: Fort Jinya is just ahead. The fort is sure to be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers.” Gunter announced. Mozu held on tightly to him, riding with him on his horse.

“Let's try to reach out to them,” Corrin said determinedly.

“Remind me why Robin isn't with us?” Felicia asked.

“He needed to stay behind, if he came with us he might have gotten himself hurt or worse,” Corrin replied.

“Milord, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor? These soldiers have likely been ordered to attack you on sight.” the old knight continued with concern.

“Also, you must not forget about the curse. You can't tell anyone what you've learned.” Azura added.

“I know. Just the same, we have to try and talk to them. No one wants this war to continue forever. Surely some of them will listen. Alright, here goes nothing. If I speak from the heart, I'm certain that everyone in Hoshido will understand.”

They were nearing the fort. Gunter helped Mozu down from the saddle and she gave a polite thank you. Felicia asked her something while Azura walked up beside him.

“So this is Fort Jinya…” He said looking around and listening intently. “Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here…”

Just as he finished the sounds of someone approaching could be heard. He was relieved when he saw who it was.

“Ah! Yukimura…” he smiled at the man but got nothing but a scowl in return.

“You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lord Traitor.”

He didn't respond as Yukimura continued.

“And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised like any other princess of Hoshido and yet... You seem to have had no trouble turning your back to us when it suited you. I suppose you never truly thought of this kingdom as your home…”

Azura didn't respond either.

“Y-you're wrong, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed Hoshido at all! I'm not the enemy, and neither is Nohr! Please, if you would only listen…”

The mechanist ignored his words. “Silence! I won't let you try to justify your betrayal.”

“Please, Yukimura...:”

Gunter sighed from behind him. “We did not expect this to be easy. It's unfortunate, but we should prepare ourselves for a battle.”

 _Yes, I know this won't be easy but I have to try._ “Yukimura... Just hear me out!”

“I do not have time to listen to your poisonous words. You abandoned your friends and your family. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi! And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing…”

Corrin’s eyes went wide. “It can't be... My brothers are—”

“Your brothers?!” Yukimura snapped. “You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest.”

“I... I'm sorry. I never meant for—”

“I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors!”

“Will you not listen to me? Our real enemy is elsewhere…” Corrin shook his head and prepared to fight.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for the food Lilith,” Robin said taking a bite out of a peach. “Delicious!”

She laughed as she snacked on some berries. “I'm glad you think so.”

They had gone to Lilith’s temple. She occasionally picked fruit for herself and he couldn't believe how delicious it was.

He continued to eat his peach, waiting till was all done to speak again. “So, Lilith.”

She looked up from her berries, curious. “I was wondering if-”

“I could help you find out where you're from?”

“How did you know?”

“Well, whenever Lord Corrin visits me he brings me food and often talks about you.”

His eyes widened. _Corrin talks about me?_

“All good things I assure you!” She said quickly. “He quite fond of you actually. Says he's glad he met you.”

_Glad to have met me? I'm glad I met Corrin. The likelihood of me being able to stay in Hoshido, even if Queen Mikoto was alive, seemed slim. I'd probably been wandering around lost by myself if it weren't for him._

“Unfortunately.” Lilith’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “I am unsure of what I can do help you. But I'll do my best and search around.”

“Really Lilith?”

“Yes,”

“Thank you! Is there anything I can do to help you?”

She shook her head. “I'll let you know if I come up with anything. I wouldn't expect much but I'll do my best.”

“Any help at all is greatly appreciated.” He replied gratefully. _But what should I do to while she's looking for clues? If I stay here I'll get in the way._

“If you're looking for something to do while you wait I'm sure one of the Einherjar who runs the shops might spar with you. I'd check the Dawn Armory first.”

“Ok, thanks again.” He nodded and stood up, heading for the door. “Um, Lilith?” Pausing at the doorway he looked at her. “Can I come and visit sometime.. unrelated.”

“Sure.”

With a smile, he turned and left the temple.

Lilith sighed after he had gone. “Hope he doesn't break Lord Corrin’s heart…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hah!” A female pegasus knight let out a battle cry, attacking Corrin with her spear. Parrying the blow, he watched Felicia knock her off the back of her Pegasus with ease.

The pegasus reared up, and Azura quickly went over it soothing it with ease. Whinnying softly the pegasus landed nuzzling her shoulder and she smiled.

“All the pegasi seem to like you a lot Azura,” Corrin said smiling.

“Yeah, I wish I was that good with animals,” Felicia exclaimed gleefully.

Azura looked at them and her smile grew, but then she turned serious. “We must continue.” She replied just as Gunter trotted up from the rear, Mozu close behind.

“We're reaching the-”

“Look out!” Felicia quickly pulled Corrin to the side as a half-invisible bull ran straight through where he had been standing.

A diviner woman, with purple hair and a ninja with red hair and a mask, stood before them as well as Yukimura.

The diviner stepped up first. “I am Orochi, retainer to Lady Mikoto, the late Queen of Hoshido. I can never forgive what you have done. I will avenge Lady Mikoto! Submit to my magic!”

After she was done talking the ninja started to speak. “I am Saizo, retainer to Lord Ryoma. I am certain that you are to blame for my Lord's disappearance. I will not—I cannot—forgive your betrayal. You don't honestly think you can stand against me, do you?”

They both looked deadly serious. This was going to be a challenge. Yukimura climbed atop his Karakuri, ready to fight. “Lady Mikoto... I hope you understand what I must do, wherever you are... I will deal with those who would harm Hoshido...” He said as Corrin transformed and readied himself for the final fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin ran into the Dawn Armory enthusiastically. There was a samurai running the counter, he stood up shocked at the sudden noise, hand on the hilt of his sword. He relaxed seeing it wasn't an enemy and sat back down in his chair.

Awkwardly Robin picked up a bronze katana and placed it on the counter. The samurai looked at the katana and back up at him, then shooed him away.

“What?” He was confused as he stared at the man. _Not much of a talker is he._

Shaking his head he picked up the katana and pushed it into Robin's hands.

“You want me just to take it?”

He nodded moving his finger up to his face and making a shushing motion.

“Ok, I won't tell anyone,” Robin replied and the man nodded and closed his eyes.

“Um, I was wondering though,” His eyes opened looking at Robin again. “Would you spar with me? I came here looking for a sparring partner.”

The samurai shot up out of his chair smiling, hand on his katana.

“So that's a yes I'm guessing.”

A determined look was his answer and he walked out of the shop with the man behind him. He continued to follow him quietly until they entered an open area. The samurai observed the area and gave it, what Robin assumed was, a nod of approval.

“Wait, I want to try something.”

He focused walking to the center of the area, taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes and forming an image in his mind he focused. The ground started to shake and when it stopped he opened his eyes the terrain had changed into the exact sparring area he had pictured. Over to the side, the samurai gaped at him and he ran over.

“Ready to spar?”

He held up a finger in response and started walking in the opposite direction. _I'm going to assume that means wait?_

Robin sighed and then laid down on the ground waiting. It seemed like forever waiting for the man to come back. Once he heard footsteps he sat up. The samurai had returned with him he brought, a mage, a cavalier, a bow knight, and a ninja. He gave him a look that said: “You ready?” They all looked determined. Smiling he pulled out Thoron and readied the katana. “Let's spar.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Can this really be true?! So...be it... I admit defeat...” Yukimura said as he backed down. Orochi and Saizo stood behind him, clearly unhappy. Corrin sighed and returned to his human form, unmoving.

“I don't understand... We're defeated... Why don't you kill us?” He asked.

“Because we don't need to continue this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it.”

He grimaced. “Ugh... Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?”

Orochi spoke up defiantly. “Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!”

“There is no other way…” Said Saizo stepping in front on them. “I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends…” The ninja suddenly engulfed himself in flames, focusing intently. “I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean! Gaaaaaaah!”

“Get back! He intends to sacrifice himself in attacking us!” Gunter yelled.

“Saizo, stop!” Shouted Corrin, stepping back from the ninja.

“I believe in Hoshido... Even if I must give my life, I will stop you! Raaaaww!”

“No, Brother! You're wrong!” Kaze ran up in front of Saizo.

_Where’d?_

“Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my brother! Sakura yelled. He looked at the both of them shocked.

“Kaze! Sakura!”

“Why are you interfering?” The other ninja looked livid. “These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!”

“Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lord Kamui is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner in Nohr, it was him who let me escape! He saved me—an enemy—without worrying about what would happen for doing so.”

Sakura spoke up nervously. “Kamui is...a very kind person. Look! Even d-during this battle, he didn't kill a single defender! Why would he do that if he had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason! Please, just listen to him!”

Saizo growled and the flames subsided.

“Thank you, Brother…” The green haired ninja looked grateful.

“Hmph. This doesn't mean I trust him, but I listen to what he has to say.”

“Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido.” Corrin started. “It lies somewhere else... The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all.”

“So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict?” The red-haired ninja stared at him in disbelief. “Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more. Educate us then—who is this mystery enemy?”

“I'm sorry…” He shook his head. “I can't say much. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors. If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon.”

“Do you think us fools?”

“No, I don't think that at all. I just... I'm sorry, but I can't say more.”

“Well then... It seems this was a waste of our time.” Yukimura scowled. “I've heard enough. Away with you.”

Corrin turned, shaking his head. The rest of the group followed him wordlessly as he was lost in thought. _This is going to be a lot harder than I anticipated, but on some level, I knew it wouldn't be easy._ Feeling a small tug on his arm he stopped.

“Wait, Brother Please!”

“Sakura?”

“Um... Please...t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!”

The mechanist looked at Sakura distressed. “Lady Sakura, why are you—?!”

She gave him a serious look. “I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Kamui is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell... I can tell by the look in his eyes... He isn't trying to trick us.”

“Lady Sakura... I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now... I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just...promise me that you'll be careful.”

The pink haired shrine maiden smiled. “Th-thank you, Yukimura.”

“Brother, I would ask for your understanding.” It was Kaze who spoke this time. “I would like to accompany Lord Kamui on his mission.”

“If you are set on that course, you may do as you wish,” Saizo responded flatly.

“I am.”

“Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me. Let's head to our next destination…”

Yukimura, Saizo, and Orochi watched them go without saying anything else. _We did make allies after all._ He was grateful to Sakura for believing in him. As the fort fell far into the distance he started to fall behind the group. Sakura noticed staying close by him. “This lake…”

“Is something the matter?” He asked.

“This lake is where I first met Azura. So much happened in the short time since then…”

“Kamui…”

He looked down at her. “I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here…”

“It's alright, Kamui. I b-believe in you. I can tell that you're carrying a very heavy burden. If I can even do the smallest things to h-help you, then I…” Turning to face her he watched as she continued. “Uh...thank you for letting me join you. I, uh, missed you.” He smiled as she blushed. “I hope I can help.” She looked at the ground with a flustered expression. Eventually, she looked back up and smiled at her him. He was about to say something in response when a flapping sound entered his ears. “...Do you hear something? Is something coming this way?” Turning towards the sound, in the distance, he could see a Pegasus headed towards them. “Wait, what the... Is that a pegasus? It's heading straight at us!”

“What?! Ahhh!” She quickly hid behind Corrin and he readied Yato.

The pegasus swooped down towards them stopping just in time before hitting them and two people dismounted.

“Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady!” Said a man with long red hair held up in a ponytail.

“Waaah! S-Subaki?” Sakura replied, coming out from behind him.

A light brunette woman stepped up with a determined look. “Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!”

“Hana! Why are the two of you—?”

“We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lord Kamui.” She replied quickly.

“Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two…”

“Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!” Said, Hana.

“Indeed.” Subaki nodded. “It is our duty to protect you, milady, and nothing will stop us. If you are headed somewhere, then it's only natural that we would go too. We will always support you.”

Sakura beamed. “Thank you very much!”

Corrin cleared his throat. “Um... Sakura, who are these people?” He had an idea but he wanted to make sure.

“Oh! I'm sorry, Kamui. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana.” She replied. “They're both very strong and kind; they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends.”

He smiled at them. “Hah... We need all the help we can get. Thank you, both of you.”

Subaki gave a confident smile. “Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly.”

“To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help! Hana replied.

Felicia ran up to the group huffing. He had forgotten they had fallen behind the others. “Lord Corrin, you fell behind the group. Lilith has.. appeared..” She looked at Hana and Subaki. “Who are?”

“Oh, these are my retainers Subaki and Hana,” Sakura said introducing them again. They waved at their names and Felicia nodded with a smile.

“The more allies the better. But Lilith is waiting for us. Mozu and Azura have already gone ahead.”

“Lilith?” Sakura looked at him.

“A friend,” He assured. “Ok let's go, don't want to keep them waiting.”

 

* * *

 

 

Robin huffed. These einherjar were good fighters he'd give them that. He smiled at them. “You guys are good.”

They didn't respond but he saw the smiles on their faces. Dodging the bow knight’s arrows had been difficult but dodging the ninja, and the mage, while the cavalier and samurai were attacking, was nearly impossible. _They're trying to kill me._ He thought with a smile.

_I do enjoy the challenge._

As he caught his breath he returned to a fighting stance. The samurai was the first to charge at him starting a barrage of violent attacks. However, Robin's speed kept him one step ahead. Dodging the next attack, he circled behind the man readying an attack with Thoron, barely dodging an attack from cavalier. Ducking he watched the spear fly over him, where his neck would've been. In the same moment, the samurai made an attempt to go for his back. Blocking the blow with his katana he blasted the cavalier with a blow from Thoron. The samurai readied his katana but then stopped, sheathing it quickly. All Einherjar had put down their weapons to look at something.

Curious, he turned in the direction they were looking in and was surprised.

“Corrin!” He hadn't noticed Corrin watching from the sidelines.

“You're back!” Robin exclaimed lowering his weapons. He had been so focused he hadn't noticed him come up. The platinum blonde walked closer clapping.

“You're pretty good with a sword,”

Robin smiled. “You could've woken me up you know..”

“Yeah..” He didn't look the least bit sorry and Robin let out a sigh. “This is a pretty nice sparring ground. Did Lilith make it? I'll have to thank her.”

“Actually, I made it.”

“Wait, what? You can use Dragon Veins?”

He nodded and Corrin gawked at him. It stayed like that and the other didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground.

“I'm, so how did it go?”

“What?” Corrin looked up at him.

“How did it go?” He repeated himself.

“Well, I almost got blown up at one point but we made some new allies.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, Kaze saved me.” He replied sheepishly.

 _A little more detail would be nice._ Thought Robin. “Um-” He was about to press when a familiar face ran up.

“Sakura!” Robin said shocked looking at Corrin.

“Told you we made allies!”

“Yeah but I just didn't think,” He shook his head, looking towards Sakura. “It's good to see you again.” She nodded in response and two people appeared behind her. “And these two are?”

“Hana and Subaki. My retainers.” She said proudly. They nodded at him wordlessly though felt as if he was being sized up.

“Glad to meet you, my name is Robin.”

Their eyes widened when he said his name. “You're Robin?” Asked Hana.

“You're the one who saved Sakura?” Subaki questioned just after her.

He looked between them nodding slowly. As if all the tension had been lifted they both let out big smiles, approaching him. Subaki held out his hand and waited as he put Thoron under his other arm and shook the extended hand, while Hana patted his shoulder.

“Thank you for saving Lady Sakura!”

“Yes, we should've been with her.. thank goodness you were there!”

The tactician nodded. “It was nothing, I just saw her in danger and I moved.”

They both looked extremely grateful and Sakura grinned.

“Have you been shown around yet? I haven't been here long but I can show you around.” He asked them politely. Sakura nodded beaming and he got ready to leave.

“Wait, Robin,” Corrin grabbed his shoulder. “I saw you fighting, and if you don't mind, I'd like to spar.” His crimson eyes glittered with determination and Robin knew he couldn't say no.

“I'm sorry, guys,” He looked at Hana, Sakura, and Subaki apologetically.

“It's no trouble, Lilith offered as well,” Subaki replied.

“Yes, we will be fine.” Sakura softly stated.

Robin nodded and with that, they left to go find Lilith. The einherjar left them as well and Robin turned towards Corrin. _This was going to be a tough spar..._

The tactician quickly pocketed his beloved tome. He could tell this was a sword duel, even if it hadn't been stated. Corrin walked a few paces away from him and turned, readying Yato. “Ready?”

Behind his eyes, Robin could see a hidden fire. The other had never looked like this in a real fight. _It's intimidating but I refuse to back down._

His body seemed to move on its own as he grabbed the hilt of the bronze katana with both hands. Taking a deep breath his body naturally slid into a fighting stance, and he could see Corrin eying it questioningly. “Ready,” He breathed out.

Corrin was the first to move, charging at him. Just before reaching him he jumped, spinning and slamming down onto the other with a powerful blow. _This isn't anything like battling the Einherjar._ _I shouldn't take his hits directly anymore. He's too strong._ He thought as he almost buckled under the blow.

Using most of his strength he deflected the blow, spun, and aimed for his side. The other grimaced barely blocking in time and Robin distanced himself quickly, dying his opponent. Again they stood across from each other but closed the distance as fast as he’d made it. He assaulted the platinum blond with a barrage of fast attacks and he could tell the other was barely keeping up. Sparks flew through the air with each blow of their weapons.

Each time Corrin barely managed to make it in time and Robin smirked slightly. Corrin smirked back and swept his feet out from under him. Gasping he narrowly dodged the ground slam that followed, back flipping out of the way. Counterattacking, he jumped and landed a swift hard blow from above. Parrying the attack with ease, Corrin knocked him to the side. Taking the hit he was knocked down, using his hand to stop from hitting the ground he managed to land on his feet. Breathing heavily he looked up to see Corrin doing the same.

As the other stared at him his more draconic features took shape. His tail, horns, and claws materialized with a slight purple glow. It made for a fearsome appearance. Lashing his tail back and forth Corrin spoke. “You're fast,” He complimented with a toothy grin.

“You're strong,” Robin replied, smiling as well.

They each stood there letting their breathing even out before continuing. Returning to their battle stances, they gave each other a serious expression. Once again, it was Corrin who attacked first.

Robin moved to dodge but Corrin was already upon him. This time it was him who was defending against a barrage of blows. These attacks were faster and stronger than they had been and Robin had to distance himself.

 _He's gotten faster, I can't stay ahead anymore._ But he was still determined to at least stay on his feet. Corrin lept up getting ready to land a heavy blow and he grimaced. _Can't dodge._

Having no other option than to block he took the full force of the blow. Instantly, he felt his legs want to buckle but a loud slicing sound entered his ears. His katana had broken in half.

It all moved in slow motion. Gasping he could see Yato moving towards him; the tiny flames on the underside of it inches away from his face. Corrin’s eyes widened but he couldn't stop in time, and he knew it. In an instant, Robin dropped the broken katana and raised his right arm up in front of his face.

Just before the sword touched his arm he felt his cheeks and right hand start to burn. He watched as his arms were covered in black feathers and his fingers warped into claws. As Yato hit his arm it cut into his arm, but not as deep as it should of. The platinum blond immediately pulled back, gasping as his arm stopped most of Yato’s attack. Holding his arm he gasped in pain, dropping to his knees. _Shit.._

Corrin dropped to his knees as well, dropping Yato by his side, all his draconic features had disappeared. The einherjar immediately ran over to them, concerned. Robin looked at them seriously. “Go find Azura and Sakura!”

They nodded and left without saying a word leaving the two of them alone.

“I am so sorry, Robin,”

He shook his head. “It's ok, I didn't expect my sword to break.”

They looked at the broken bronze katana. _Yato sliced through that katana like it was nothing. No, it melted its way through._ When Yato had hit him it had felt like unbearably hot and he recalled seeing flames on the bottom of it. _Glad that's not in the hands of someone who could misuse that power..._

He felt a light touch on his left and looked down to find Corrin hand brushing over his feathers. Staring at his arm he continued his fingers over the tactician's arm. “Feathers..”

Robin would be lying to himself if he said the touch wasn't pleasant. Slowly, he flipped his arm over and the other dragon started to look at his claws, moving his fingers back and forth.

“Corrin?”

Startled his friend looked up at him. “Oh, my bad. Sorry, I got totally mesmerized.”

Robin pulled his arm back out of the others grasp. “Yeah, it looks pretty horrible,”

“What? No. I personally think you look pretty cool.” He stared at him giving him a sincere smile. His cheeks felt warm at those words but the other didn't seem to notice. “My only question is why? Why do you.. look like this?”

He was about to answer when he heard footsteps approaching. Corrin looked past him at whoever it was but he didn't dare turn around. They gasped and he could tell then it was more just Sakura and Azura.

“What happened?” It was Sakura who spoke first, he recognized her voice. Finally turning he acknowledged the group and met with wide-eyed stares of everyone.

“Spar gone wrong.” Said Corrin and left it at that. Cautiously Sakura walked over to him.

“Lady Sakura, please be careful..” It was Hana this time, her hand on the hilt of her sword. The shrine maiden shook her head.

“I'll be fine,” But the look on her face said otherwise. Regardless he was thankful to her for coming, he knew he probably looked pretty terrifying.

“Thank you, Sakura,”

She nodded, kneeling down, and working fervently with his injured arm.

Azura stepped closer and bent down, examining his other arm. “As I thought, it's a good thing I gave you a Dragonstone ahead of time.”

“A Dragonstone?” Corrin gasped.

“Yes, like you, Robin also has the ability to turn into a dragon. This is somewhere in between.”

“I thought that was a really rare thing?” Sakura looked up from her work at Azura.

“It is,” She responded with a distressed look, Robin couldn't figure out why though.

“Are you alright, Corrin?” Asked Felicia walking over to Corrin, Gunter, Lilith, and Kaze close behind.

“Yes, I'm fine. Robin is a great sparring partner!” He said standing up, picking up Yato. They relaxed visibly at his words. “It was great up until, you know.”

Sakura finished dressing his wound and stood up, dusting her knees. “All done.”

He stood as well giving her a smile. “Thank you again, Sakura.”

“So.. how long do you plan to stay like that?” Questioned Corrin.

“Um,”

“I'm assuming you don't know Robin,” Azura stated.

He shook his head confirming her statement. “No, I don't.”

She frowned. “Then Corrin you should stay with Robin. If he stays this way much longer something bad might happen... Needless to say, you're the only one of us that could.. deal with that.”

The tactician didn't need her to elaborate because he knew exactly what she meant. Everyone else looked pale as well. Lilith was the first to break the silence.

“Kaze, Sakura, Hana, Subaki, I never got to finish your tour.”

“Ah yes!” Sakura exclaimed.

That was all that had to be said all the five of them went off. Next Gunter, Mozu, and Felicia were off.

“Lord Corrin, call us if you need us. I'll be helping Felicia prepare dinner.” Gunter said.

“I'll be out in the fields..” Mozu timidly stated before leaving. Corrin gave a nod to both of them watching both of them leave.

Azura lightly touched his shoulder. “Should you need me, you know where I'll be,”

It surprised Robin but he actually did you where she was talking about. He nodded and she took her leave which left the two of them alone.

Corrin’s eyes glittered excitedly. “I can't believe it..”

“What?”

“I knew there was something special about you. Well, I mean, it was multiple things but this was probably the big thing I sensed about you.” He gave him a wholehearted smile. “I bet you look really cool as a dragon… what do you think you look like? I bet it's super cool.”

Robin felt his feathers stand on end as he tensed, blushing. “No clue..”

The platinum blond noticed the change immediately. “Did I say something? I'm sorry. It's just I'm excited. This is something I discovered about myself very recently so I'm excited to learn about it. However, there wasn't anyone else who could understand. So I'm just really glad to know there is someone else like me. Even more, so that it was you.”

His eyes widened and he returned Corrin’s smile.

“Come on, let's go back to my treehouse. I have to keep an eye you. Plus I have a lot of questions for you so you better prepare yourself.” With a toothy grin, he started to head towards the tree house.The tactician followed close behind.

_This is going to be an interesting night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... my bad. This is so late. Did you guys miss me? *leaps into the trash*  
> Actually, I think this is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> Just so you guys know my life is rare pair hell. For reasons like I could easily ship Robin with anyone in Fates. I got a request for Robin x Takumi and I could drag you guys in with my suffering. If you think of some rare pairs that are adorable like that tell me them. Sometimes I fall in love. (Robin x Corrin is a great example)  
> Anyway, next chap will probably be people pestering Robin. Idk I'm in the middle of it.  
> Btw I read this chapter aloud but there's probably still typos because life is life. Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Ches helped out a lot but forgot to put his name in.. he did a lot to help but the site was being weird during the upload. Hope yall thank him! :)  
> Update: This was unreadable omfg. It removed most of my spacing for some reason. Hope this is easier to read now!


	6. Collywobbled

Corrin grinned climbing up the ladder speedily to his treehouse entrance. The gentle clacking of Robin's shoes indicated that he was close behind. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't excited. Reaching the top he hoisted himself up and held his hand out to the tactician. Looking appreciative Robin took it and he pulled him up with ease.  
“Ah!” Robin gasped as his whole body was lifted up and onto the platform.  
“Sorry.” He rubbed back of his head apologetic, opening the door.  
As Robin stepped inside he let out an audible gasp, gazing about the room. He smirked closing the door behind them.  
“Do you like it?”  
He nodded vigorously taking in the room with wide eyes.

_Thank goodness I tidied up a bit beforehand._

Chuckling he walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. Slowly Robin followed him over to the bed and sat down. The two of them sat awkwardly beside each other not saying a word. He swung his legs absentmindedly while thinking of what to say. After a while, he took a glance at Robin, still silent. The tactician sat next to him quietly, staring at his hands intently, not noticing the gaze. Corrin had to admit, Robin's partial dragon form looked pretty fearsome.  
Soft feathers surrounded his arms, stopping at his elbows, and fading into long slender claws on his fingers. Similar feathers framed his neck and face, creeping up from his chin and into his hair. His normally golden irises were transformed into a deep scarlet set against the, now, obsidian sclera. With his eyes pure black, save his irises, his eyes looked like rings of red fire. Underneath them, on his cheeks, were strange markings that resembled eyes, with the same scarlet irises. He felt like they were watching his every move.  
Shuttering at the thought he ignored it. However, it wasn't just the tactician’s appearance that was impressive. It was the power he was admitting; an invisible barrier blanketing his body. Somehow it pushed him away and lured him in all at once. Just when Robin had taken a seat beside him on the bed, it had almost knocked him over but at the same time, he felt pulled into it. He felt like if he attacked Robin now with his full strength, even though he was hurt, he would lose, and badly at that.  
Robin was looking at him then, eyes narrowing into slits, and he suddenly realized that he was much closer to the others face that was probably preferred. Backing up quickly he felt himself being pushed away by the barrier. He had to grip the bed to keep from falling off.  
“What?” The tone he gave was defensive and Corrin grinned sheepishly.  
“Sorry, I was just..” He trailed off trying to find the right word. “..Admiring! Admiring you!”  
Robin gave him a confused look, a noticeable pink dusted his cheeks, and all his feathers flared out.

 _Shit_.

He realized that did sound kind of strange.  
“Um.. sorry. That did sound strange.” At a loss for words, he stopped talking.  
The room fell into an awkward silence once again. They sat like that for awhile not saying a word and Corrin was unsure of want to do at this point.  
This is all your fault! Say something! Something moved in the corner of his eyes and he looked up instinctively. Robin's eyes met his and he opened his mouth to speak. Distracted Corrin didn't hear him.  
“What?”  
“Thank you.”  
The confused look he was giving the other was what probably caused Robin to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“Oh! Y-you’re welcome.” He replied stuttering. Robin let out a laugh akin to a low growl in response and could see all his teeth were sharp as daggers.  
“Should we try to figure out how to.. get me back to normal?”  
“Oh!!” Corrin would be lying if he said he remembered that was why they were here.  
“Yes!” He turned to him crossing his legs on the bed, with a curious look Robin copied him.  
“Ok so here's what I do,” Partially transforming with ease he watched Robin's eyes widen, clearly impressed. His tail moved back and forth with pride and he had to will it to stop before continuing. “Whenever I want to come out of the transformation I just think about my family and friends. It soothes me and I almost don't even have to think about it now.”  
Robin instantly looked downtrodden and he mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten Robin had lost his memories.

 _I'm such an ass._  
“Um.. try thinking about your happiest moment maybe?” Even though he didn't know how that would help either.  
Letting out a deep breath Robin closed his eyes and focused as Corrin watched. He wondered what the mage was thinking about. It must have been something pretty special from the way the other started to smile, relaxing visibly.  
Suddenly he felt the invisible power luring him in once again. This time, however, he could slightly see it, he assumed this to be due to his partial dragon form. Or maybe it was on Robin's end. Either way, it was interesting to watch. Like the heatwaves in the air, it was visible but hard to see. There one second and gone the next, flickering in and out of his sight. He felt himself leaning forward, but he didn't have the will to stop it. Like a siren song from tales he'd read, he was hopelessly being pulled into the song. As he felt pulled ever closer he started to hear Robin's heartbeat. It was strong but frantic, faster than normal he could tell.  
Grimacing he tried to ignore it. A heartbeat, at least to him, was almost like a dairy. Not something you read without permission, it was private and personal. He'd listen to those of his siblings but upon finding out this hearing was unique he tried to ignore it. He did find it odd that he could never hear his father's heartbeat. But that was not something he wanted his mind to dwell on now.  
But for some reason this time he felt drawn to the sound. The sound was akin to the rapid hoofbeats of a wild stallion. Between the pull and the heartbeat, he couldn't look away. It was enough of a distraction he hadn't noticed Robin had opened his eyes and was staring him.  
It was then the pull released him from its grasp. Flustered he jumped back closing his eyes in embarrassment. His cheeks were on fire. He wrapped his tail around himself as if that would somehow hide him. Other than Robin's rapid heartbeat, which he tried to shut out, the room was silent. He didn't dare look at Robin. All he wanted was to disappear. Please just let this end soon..  
“Dinner is ready, milord!”  
He practically ran out of the room at the sound of Gunter’s voice. Standing abruptly he walked past Robin without saying a word, transforming back to normal in a flash of blue. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Robin was back to normal. He hasn't even noticed. It felt rude but averted his gaze and ran outside. As he slid down the ladder, landed, and ran past Gunter towards the mess hall, Robin didn't follow him.

 

* * *

  
  
Robin followed Corrin up the ladder. Part of him was looking forward to this, the other half was just a long constant scream.  
As he reached the top of the ladder he was met with a hand and a smiling Corrin.  
Grinning in appreciation he took it and was instantly lifted off the ladder, and onto the platform.  
“Ah!” Gasping he tried to sturdy himself.  
“Sorry.”  
Though he didn't look like it in the least as he held open the door. Rolling his eyes internally he stepped inside and was instantly amazed, gasping loudly.  
“Do you like it?”  
All he could do was nod as he gazed throughout the room. It was easily three times the size of his room, not that he minded the small space, it was right for him, but this was still impressive. The first thing that caught his attention was the black bookshelves by the bed, books of all shapes and colors lined their shelves. The aforementioned bed was large enough for several people, covered with woven furs dyed a thick ruby red, and standing on a sturdy wooden frame with many intricate details carved into it. At the end of the bed laid an expensive looking hickory chest with a small blanket thrown over it. Above the bed was a map of Hoshido and Nohr and some surrounding areas, it looked hand drawn. On the other side of the room were a bunch of fancy drawers, a desk, and a small white table with two chairs. The table sported a tea kettle, some milk, salt, bread, and cups laid haphazardly on it. A whole corner was dedicated simply to a dressing screen with a painting, of a large wolf creature running, on it. The floor had an elegant red carpet that spread to the other side of the room, to the dressing screen, a large window, and a few items next to it. He didn't know what they were for but he was sure they had their importance.  
Finally, he looked up at the ceiling where a black chandelier adorned with candles was held up by a twisting canopy of branches. Some of the branches had small gold leaves sticking out of them, sparkling in the candlelight. He heard Corrin chuckle and walk past him breaking him out of the spell. The platinum blond walked over to his bed and patted the spot next to him.  
Slowly he made his way over to him, cautious. Upon sitting he realized the furs were softer than they looked and he couldn't resist running his hand across them. The two them sat there in silence then. He lifted a hand and studied his claws, not noticing the eyes on him. After getting what he could out of that, which wasn't much, he looked up at Corrin who had managed to lean in very close without him taking notice. His normally calm expression serious as he stared at him, studying intensely.  
He narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling defensive. Corrin, noticing the change backed up, gripping on tightly to the bed.  
“What?”  
Corrin grinned in that sheepish way he did whenever he was guilty of something. “Sorry, I was just..” His eyebrows knit together and he trailed off trying to find the right words it seemed.  
“..Admiring! Admiring you!” Was the reply after a while.  
Robin felt his feathers stand on end at the comment. What? His face felt hot and he didn't know what to say.  
“Um.. sorry. That did sound strange.”  
_Strange? Yeah, that definitely sounded a little strange!_  

e quickly looked away for the other, deciding to admired some scrolls on the wall he hadn't noticed earlier. Corrin didn't say anymore and neither did he. His cheeks were still flushed as he read the faraway scrolls. They entailed something about battles fought by names of people he didn't recognize but he wasn't really focused on them anyhow.  
After a while had passed he looked up and, noticing the movement, Corrin met his gaze. The words seemed to be caught in his throat, as he stared into Corrin’s crimson eyes. All he could manage to get out was a small “Thank you”.  
“What?”  
Embarrassed and cursing internally he repeated himself. “Thank you.”  
“Oh! Y-you’re welcome.” Corrin replied stuttering after a moment. Robin noticed the tips of his ears were pink and he let out a small laugh. _Payback_ .  
Avoiding falling into any more awkward silences he quickly asked a follow-up question.  
“Should we try to figure out how to.. get me back to normal?” As he asked he could see Corrin’s eyes widen.  
“Oh!! Yes!”  
Sighing he had a feeling Corrin had forgotten but he couldn't be mad at him.  Watching Corrin turn and cross his legs on the bed he quickly copied him.  
“Ok so here's what I do,” he started in a serious tone. Breathing in deeply he quickly transformed into his partial dragon form with ease, in a matter of seconds.  
Long white horns framed his face, materializing in a blue light while his hands formed into claws. A long slender tail appeared behind him as well. He had really gotten the hang of transforming in such a short time. Impressive.  
Smirking slightly at Robin's expression he continued. “Whenever I want to come out of the transformation I just think about my family and friends. It soothes me and I almost don't even have to think about it now.”  
He frowned. It was impressive that Corrin had mastered this so easily and in such a short time. But he could already tell this would probably be a bit more difficult for him. Family. He knew nothing about his family. Maybe friends could work though but he hadn't amassed very many in that department either..  
“Um.. try thinking about your happiest moment maybe?”  
Corrin seemed to notice his struggle. Thinking of friends probably could've worked but this seemed like it had a higher chance of success in his mind. His happiest moment so far, it was clear to him: when he'd met Corrin in the butterfly garden and they became friends.  
That was definitely his happiest moment so far, he smiled. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, recalling the moment.  
The butterflies, the peacefulness of the garden, the way Corrin smiled when he talked about his siblings. When he asked him again he had talked more in detail about them, how he was worried that about meeting his other brother Takumi, and how Sakura taught him how to make flower crowns.  
As he recalled Corrin had made him one, it was messy and uneven but he loved it. It made him a little sad remembering that it was back in Hoshido, in his temporary room, if someone hadn't thrown it away. The day after that, to return the favor, he remembered making one out of Red Spider Lilies and a few Chrysanthemums.  
He could feel his heart beating faster as the memories came to him faster now. The dragon prince was delighted but upset that he had managed to get it so perfect on his first try. How he didn't tell him he had practiced all night. Pouting he had put it on anyway, beaming and asking how he looked. He never got to answer the question before Corrin had laughed and spun gleefully. Butterflies followed him wherever he went when he wore the crown after that. Wore it until their last day Hoshido, his coronation day, if he remembered right. And he remembered the other telling him “I'll keep practicing till I can make you a flower crown fit for a king!” And Robin had taken that as a promise.  
Robin breathed out slowly, he felt like it had worked, all the feathers and burning sensations had disappeared. Smiling he opened his eyes only to be met with a very close Corrin.  
Their noses were almost touching and he had to back up to see all of him. He was leaning very far forward, on knees, legs still partially crossed, arms in front holding most of his weight. His face held a aroused almost predatory expression. The glazed over eyes, half-lidded, with parted lips, greatly influenced this. With how close they had been he could've counted his eyelashes. His tail lashed rhythmically behind him slowly.  
Not knowing what to do he tensed and as if snapping awake Corrin’s eyes widened and he backed away, unexpectedly, hiding his face.  
The tips of his ears were pink, and his tail curled around his body protectively. He didn't blame him, he wished he could do the same thing, and he didn't know what to say.  
They both weren't saying anything and he was starting to panic. _What was that? What should I do? I don't even completely know what's happening! Is it what I think is happening? Did I want the thing I think is happening to happen? What is happening?_  
He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. _Ok. Ok. Calm down. Wait! This won't affect our friendship, will it? Oh shit._  
His heart was out of control, as were his thoughts, and Corrin didn't look like he was in a talking mood. Things were getting worse by the second.  
“Dinner is ready, milord!”  
It was Gunter’s voice. Corrin stood and walked past him completely without saying anything else. Opening the door he quickly ran out of the room.  
Sighing he stood. “That's what I was afraid of.”

 

* * *

  
  
“Corrin? Is everything alright? You haven't touched your food at all?” Azura asked gracefully sitting on the bench beside him in the mess hall. She brushed the hair out of her face and stared at him with concerned eyes. He glanced at her briefly before shaking his head and sighing. She frowned and didn't ask any more questions. Except for the hustle and bustle of the mess hall, it was quiet between them. But after a few minutes, he gave in.  
“I messed up Azura.”  
“Something happen with Robin?”  
He looked at her shocked as she ate calmly with her chopsticks. Someday he'd remember how to use those. He poked his potatoes with his fork, pushing them around.  
“How'd you know?”  
She made a face at him. “First of all he's the only one not here,”  
Observing the loud mess hall he noticed that was true, even Lilith was here, but no Robin.  
“Also, you two are best friends, back in Hoshido you spent so much time together people thought he was your retainer, you prefer to fight together, you've slept in the same bed as him, you refused to leave his side when he was injured-”  
“Ok, ok.” He was already embarrassed enough as it was.  
“Oh and don't you still have the flower crown he gave you?”  
“Maybe,”  
“Plus, you love him.”  
“What?” She had whispered it very quietly but he was sure he had heard it. Shaking her head she stuffed a potato in her mouth, humming. He knew for sure he'd lost this fight and he was only fifty percent sure about what she had said.  
“Mmm, well let's just say you're right. What should I do?”  
“Apologize?” There was confusion in her voice, no sarcasm, it was just an honest answer. However, this was a complex problem and if he thought it could be solved with just apologizing he probably would've done it immediately. But she didn't know what had actually happened and he wasn't too keen to tell her.  
“I don't think I can take this back. Or apologize for it.”  
She looked at him sympathetically and they ate the rest of the meal in silence. I guess not even Azura can help me this time.

 

* * *

  
  
Robin slowly made his way back to his cottage. He didn't really feel like going the mess hall, even though he was hungry.  
“Hungry?”  
Turning at the sound he watched Lilith float up to him balancing a bowl of food on her head. The dish was unknown to him but he could make out potatoes in it. It smelled heavenly.  
“How'd you know?”  
“You weren't at the mess hall so I just assumed you know. I hope you can use chopsticks."  
He nodded, gave her a weak smile and took the bowl from her, picking up the chopsticks. "So anyway, what's wrong? Are you ok?”  
Shaking his head but not responding further, he pushed the food around in the bowl.  
“Did something happen between you and Corrin? He was moping when I saw him in the mess hall.”  
“Yeah,” he replied quietly not saying anything else.  
Lilith frowned but didn't press. “You know where you can find me if you need to talk. Corrin also said the group would be heading out tomorrow and you might not be returning for awhile."  
He nodded and she turned heading towards her temple. Alone once again Robin continued towards his cottage occasionally eating a potato from the bowl as he walked. When he reached the cottage he quickly made his way inside, closing the door behind him. Quickly downing the rest of the bowl's contents he placed it on the counter and headed towards his room. After opening the door he landed face first on his bed.  
This had been a long day. With a lot of stuff, he didn't want to process. If Lilith had made any progress she hadn't mentioned it. The rest of the camp was probably suspicious about him now. Corrin probably hated him or at least didn't want to talk to him right now. That seemed to be the worst one to him out of all of the many problems. They had gotten really close as well. Corrin was his most trusted friend. That didn't seem right. No. Corrin was his best friend.

 _Shit_.

He rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow. Many thoughts continued to run through his head but none kept him from falling asleep. He sighed and let sleep take him.

 

* * *

  
The mess hall soon cleared out little by little. He had announced they'd leave tomorrow and they wouldn't be returning here for some time. After that, he'd stayed a bit longer to help clean up along with Azura, and Gunter. They all parted ways at the afterward.  
Swiftly he climbed up the ladder and into his room. Making his way inside he opened the door meandered inside, shutting it as soon as he was on the other side. Letting out a large sigh he went over to his bed and laid down. With all of today's excitement, he hadn't realized how tired he was. But although he was tired he felt as if he wouldn't be able to get much sleep. After rolling around his bed for a bit, and proving his point, he sat up. Absentmindedly he lazily gazed about the room before coming to the bookshelf.  
Maybe a book will help take my mind off it.  
Swinging his legs to the side he stood, made his way over to the bookshelf, grabbed the first book he saw and made his way back over to the bed. Flopping back down on the bed he looked at the cover of the book.  
The name was worn, so much that the title was almost invisible but Corrin knew what it was.  
**_Awakening_ **  
The extravagant cursive lettering was unmistakable to him. It had a longer title that he had forgotten, but he had been read this story when he was little, and it hardly mattered to him. The story was one of his favorite because it changed each time you opened the book. It was a magical book and there were a few others like it. When he was younger he was told that these weren't just fairy tales, no, they had actually happened. The stories were so old that no one could remember the author either, but every once and awhile a new story was found somewhere, mysteriously.  
Awakening happened to be the most “recent” of these stories found, even though that meant five hundred years or so, but it was his favorite by far. In the story, there was a skillful mysterious tactician, the name of who was never mentioned. Their gender changed every time as well but that didn't take away from it at all. The mystery drew Corrin to them, it was why they were his favorite character. He reminisced about his childhood as he skimmed through the book when an illustration popped out at him.  
It was of Chrom and the mysterious tactician smiling at each other, rather love stricken. The tactician had their hand placed on Chrom’s cheek and the Lord had an arm around their waist. In most of them, the two had become lovers, or it was heavily implied.  
The more he stared at illustration the more he noticed. The signature coat they wore looked an awful lot like the one Robin had on the day had met.  
_Remember Corrin, it's just a story._  
He tried to reassure himself with that but deep down he had always believed that the stories could be real. Shaking his head he skimmed the story again, flipping through pages when he stopped at another illustration. This one depicted the mysterious tactician in a dream, crouched overlooking very much like they'd give up hope. Their hands entangled in their hair, and a look of pain on their face. He squinted at it, trying to make out all the details.  
On the mysterious tactician’s hand was a mark and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed till now. It was the same one Robin had on his hand. Robin had tried to hide it but he had gotten a good look at it once or twice. But he never brought it up. Corrin had assumed he did it out of habit, for a reason he had forgotten.  
_So does that mean the mysterious tactician and Robin are the same person? That means that Awakening is true. Maybe the other stories are true as well. But if Awakening is true that is slightly problematic._ The thoughts whirled through his head.

He had read Awakening so many times he knew more about Robin's life than he probably did if this was true. But there were so many versions of the story. He didn't know which one was Robin's.

_Maybe he had fallen in love. Maybe he had a daughter or a son. Oh god. They were probably worried sick!_

He felt a pang of sadness in his heart at the thought of Robin leaving. Azura had been right in the mess hall. Robin was truly his best friend.  
Frowning he put the book aside and sprawled out on the bed. No matter how sad it would make him. No matter how long it took. He would get Robin back to his home even it hurt to see him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm alive.  
> I owe you guys so many apologies. Just know this was supposed to be longer, I took out the unfinished parts so I could just get another chapter out to you guys! I actually just cut off the unfinished end part cus the first part was finished. I'm finishing up the next part. It will get dramatic. Please don't hate me! Btw if I ship anyone with Azura it will probably be Lucina... don't judge!!!
> 
> Also, there's a new poll on fanfiction: You guys want Robin to return to Ylisse or stay with Corrin?  
> It's up to you guys. Not trying to be Otome about it, but that's what's happening.


	7. Awakening

The entire morning had been a blur to Robin. Since the incident with Corrin, he had been deep in thought and, he was ashamed to admit, hadn't heard much of anything since they set out. He didn’t even know where they were at the moment. But if there was anyone who could clear his confusion it was probably Azura. Scanning the army, he quickly found her at front of the group.

“Azura!”

She turned at her name, her lips formed into a tiny smile as he made his way over to her.

“You need an explanation, I presume?” Her saffron eyes were knowing and he sheepishly nodded.

The explanation she gave was short but informative and to the point.

“So we're here to talk to the chieftain.”

“Yes, hopefully, we'll be able to clear things up with them.”

He quickly glanced at Corrin up ahead of them. _That does explain why Corrin looks so stiff._

Azura followed his gaze then frowned, lowering her voice to a whisper only they could hear.

“You know, the other night..”

He furrowed his brow as she looked for the right words. Unfortunately, as she found them a large bald man, adorned with weapons, started to approach them. A look of clear displeasure written across his face. Taking in the whole group his gaze fell upon Corrin.

“So, you wish to speak to me?” His voice was deep and commanding. Just the way he carried himself was enough to demand respect.

“Yes,” Corrin responded. “My name is Corrin. Or Kamui as I'm known in Hoshido. You're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I assume?”

“You are correct. I am called Fuga. News of your arrival got here ahead of you. News of what you intend, too. You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido but instead, wish to destroy both kingdoms. And you decided to begin with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren.”

_Well, this was off to a great start.._

“No, of course not!" Corrin continued, shaking his head vigorously. "Where are these ideas coming from? We aren't planning to destroy kingdoms. Our real goal, why we are seeking out allies, is to defeat the king of—”

“Corrin! Stop!”

“Corrin!”

Both he and Azura shouted at the dragon prince before he could say more.

“Ah!” Rubbing the back of his head he looked at them embarrassed.

Fuga looked between the three of them confused. “What was that? What did you say?”

“I apologize. What I mean to say is that our true enemy is one not yet known to everyone…”

He grimaced at the response. “An unknown enemy? Has fear of death driven you mad? Don't think you can gain an advantage by confusing me with your ramblings. Only a fool would accept your explanation, and I am no fool. Eliminate these invaders immediately!”

“Gah! Are we really asking the impossible? Is there no one who will believe us.”

“Chieftain! Please wait!”

They all turned at the sound of the voice. Rinkah came jogging up with a determined expression. From the sweat on her brow, it looked like she had been running for a long while. She eyed the group, glancing at them before facing Fuga.

“Rinkah?! What are you doing here?” Corrin asked shocked. Robin had to admit he was quite shocked too.

“I've been searching for you. Your departure has thrown both Nohr and Hoshido into chaos. Rumors are spreading that you plan to attack and destroy both kingdoms. I know that's not the type of person you are—I believe in you!”

He smiled at her words. “Rinkah...thank you. Honestly. I needed to hear that.”

“Hmph... The Flame Chieftain's daughter now protects this dangerous man. Why?” Fuga asked seriously.

“Because I owe him a debt. He saved my life. You can't kill him for a misunderstanding. And definitely not because of false rumors. I know Kamui, and I know that he is not the type to callously attack others. My father, if he was here, would at least listen to what Kamui had to say. Only barbarians scream for death rather than justice!”

Fuga beamed at the response. “Ho, I expected such fiery spirit! So you're saying I should believe him. Despite all, I've heard about his intentions. You should be careful—speaking without thinking about what you are saying.”

Rinkah stood her ground, expression serious. “I have thought about it. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man.”

“Interesting... You really think that highly of him? Very well! Then you shall all have to prove your worth in the only way that matters. Fight me, fair and square, and show me the strength of your character! Defeat me with your own strength, without tricks or coward's tactics!”

“Looks like we're in for it, Kamui!” She said smirking. “I'll fight by your side. Let's show him the best we've got!”

“Alright! Thank you, Rinkah! If winning is what it'll take to convince him, then I'm ready to fight! Everyone, prepare for battle!”

Robin instantly pulled out Thoron while beside him Azura adjusted her grip on her lance.

Within minutes the area was alive with combat. Corrin had given everyone quick orders, except for him. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But as enemies ran towards him, he didn't have time to dwell on it.

Soon he was immersed in battle but he was still distracted. Even so, the poor tribalists really didn't stand a chance. It took him a considerably large amount of time to realize that he hadn't been focusing on the battles and that enemies were avoiding him at that point. Seeing as he had knocked out a large number of them he didn't blame them. Since he hadn't been focusing on the battles, so the firm flick he received on his head was well earned. As he blinked and rubbed the spot Azura didn't look the least bit sorry either.

“Focus Robin.” Her voice was calm but stern.

“Yes, sorry Azura.” Still rubbing spot she had flicked.

“You've been out it all morning Robin,” She frowned slightly. “Try not to do that on the battlefield.”

Apologetically, he nodded and the songstress resumed her singing, twirling back into the chaos of battles around them. This really wasn't the time or place to be zoning out. Azura was right. He really needed to focus here.

Huffing, he looked over the battlefield. If the fight wasn't coming to him anymore he'd go to it. Everyone really seemed to be holding their own quite well. A few wounds here and there but nothing Sakura are Felicia weren't already on top of. Even Mozu was doing well with Gunter’s aid.

Finally, his gaze made its way over to Corrin’s battle. The prince was facing three tribalists at once fighting off the attacks in dragon form. Even though he was outnumbered that really didn't seem to matter. Their attacks were easily deflected with his sharp antlers. But just when it seemed the fight was over one managed to land a blow.

The attack hit Corrin’s wing and he growled in pain, retracting it towards his body protectively. They smirked lunging at him all at once, seeing an opening. Effortlessly he smacked them aside with his horns, hard, effectively knocking them out. Robin frowned and started to jog over as Corrin transformed back. Steadying himself with Yato, he looked up and upon finding Robin's eyes he stared unblinkingly.

Robin froze then, just as an enormous gust of wind barreled through the area without warning. He struggled to keep himself upright, nearly face-planting into the ground. The winds in the area really were something. As he was getting his bearings he heard Corrin gasp and the clatter of Yato hitting the ground.

Robin whipped his head up at the noise and gold met scarlet once again. Fear spread across Corrin’s face as he realized what had happened. He mouthed something but Robin couldn't hear, then he dropped.

“CORRIN!”

Breaking into a sprint he dived off the edge after him. He wasn't thinking when he jumped after Corrin. The loud gasps of nearby fighters could be heard as he did so. As the wind hit his face he could barely see anything with his coat flapping wildly around him. It was also quite hard to maneuver his body over to Corrin in the air, as he slammed into the prince uncontrollably. Wasting no time he grabbed onto him tightly and Corrin returned the hold automatically.

“Robin!?”

Meeting Corrin’s eyes briefly he then looked past him at the ground. His heart rate skyrocketed as he saw the sharp rocks below rushing towards them.

_Bad idea._

He looked back at Corrin. His scarlet eyes were calm as he smiled back. This was a really weird moment to have a smile on one's face but it did help calm him.

Taking a deep breath he focused and blocked out the sounds of the rushing wind. Letting his heartbeat slow he could finally think. Then suddenly a crazy idea popped into his head. And as the wild crazy idea, he had blossomed in his head a wild violet light enveloped them. Slender wings extended outwards from his back, long horns grew from his head, and a long tail trailed behind him. Opening his eyes, he looked up towards the open skies. Turning his wings, so they could catch the wind, slowing them considerably, he let out a breath.

_I really hope this works._

Clutching Corrin tight he flapped them vigorously and the ground was soon far behind them. The wind current pushing against him was strong but he was stronger and he maneuvered it with ease. He could feel Corrin holding onto him desperately now.

 _Oops_. Swooping downwards he landed on the ground using his hind wings to slow himself. He hadn't realized how fast he had been going until he came to an almost abrupt stop. Letting go of Corrin he stepped back carefully.

The others in the area were upon them instantly asking all sorts of questions. Questions were coming so fast he could barely understand them but the main one was: “Are you ok?”.

“Yes Corrin, are you ok?” Robin spoke but his words were replaced with a terrifying screech. It was then that they all looked up at him, eyes wide. Whether in awe or horror he couldn't tell. The battlefield was almost silent save the occasional clash of metal against each other. Their eyes were all on him now.

 

* * *

 

As the earth was knocked out from under him, he locked eyes with Robin. The normally tactician’s calm expression was now one of horror.

“CORRIN!”

“Sorry..” Was all he could think to say before he fell.

He shut his eyes tightly, thinking. Even if he could get himself to transform, he couldn't fly against the wind, he could barely fly in general. He really didn't know what to do in this situation. His jumbled thoughts were interrupted by, a large object hitting him, and arms tightly squeezing around him. Without even thinking he returned the hold automatically and opened his eyes to see who it was.

“Robin!?”

Robin looked past him, most likely at the ground he thought, and when he moved his head back to meet his gaze, blood red eyes met his. All the color seemed to have left Robin's face as well. However, for some reason, Corrin relaxed, smiling at him.

A look of confusion flashed across his face but was replaced with one of determination. Then the grip on him tightened and a violet light enveloped them.

He didn't know what he was expecting. The light was so bright he had to shut his eyes. But when he opened them he could tell they were no longer falling, and it obvious what had happened.

His cheek was pressed up against a soft but firm scaly surface while a large clawed hand held him there.

 _Robin_. He could hear the rhythmic beating of wings in sync with the steady heartbeat in his ears. He gripped onto Robin when he noticed how high they had managed to get in a matter of seconds. Robin's grip on him adjusted then as they swooped towards the ground. The landing was abrupt and felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

As the hold on him released, and his feet found the ground, he almost fell over. Everyone in the area came rushing over asking questions, talking over one another. Sakura and Azura were firing question after question, Felicia was trying to recall what to do in this situation, and a few others were just gesturing and yelling.

“Yes, Corrin are you ok?”

The question came as a loud screech but he could understand it clearly. Turning to Robin he was at a loss for words. The first thing that came to mind was how big Robin's form was. It was bigger than his, by a lot. The second thing was how cool he actually looked.

He had six wings, four doubling as limbs, resting on the ground, and two giant ones, connecting at his shoulder blades, raised up in the air majestically. Two long horns framed his jawline, extending past it, curving out at the tips. When he opened his mouth three rows of sharp teeth glittered in the sun. A long thin pure white mane extended from head to tail standing out against the black feathers and scales. Six solid red eyes stared down him unblinking. It was truly a fearsome transformation.

“Yes, I'm fine.” He said after a moment.

Once he had spoken, Robin relaxed, closed his eyes, and after another blinding display, he was back to normal. It seemed then as if everyone had remembered where they were and the fighting continued again as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, he rushed over to Robin who was trying make sense of everything. As he reached him the tactician was rubbing his temples and frowning. Gleeful Corrin offered his hand to the other.

“Need a hand?”

With a small nod, Robin took the extended hand and Corrin pulled him up into a hug.

“Robin! You saved me and that was amazing!” He pulled back a little, still cheerful. “Thank you!”

The other only looked at him with a look of discomfort and Corrin released his grip.

“Sorry.”

“Headache.” He replied dryly bringing his right hand up to his forehead. Then he cracked a tiny smile. “Just don't fall off again, don't think I could do that twice.”

“Are you ok?” He placed his hand on Robin's shoulder.

“I think, I will be. Maybe I just need to rest.”

As he was about to reply Fuga appeared with a very impressed expression on his face.

“That was an impressive display. You are lucky to have such a loyal and brave friend.”

Corrin nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I am.”

“But enough talk.” He raised his katana with a serious look. “Through this test of strength, I will determine where the truth lies!”

Mirroring him, Corrin raised Yato ready for battle.

 

* * *

 

The battle was shorter than anyone expected it would be, ending in a matter of minutes, Corrin being the victor. As the platinum blond lowered Yato Fuga gave a grunt of approval.

“Hmmm! Well done... I can see now that I was wrong about you.”

“Will you listen to us now? I am truly sorry that we attacked people from your tribe. We were deceived, and we came here to offer our apologies and an explanation.”

“I understand. I could sense no ill intent in you as we fought. You have a pure heart and a warrior's spirit. I promise to explain the situation to the rest of my tribe—you should not worry.”

“Thank you, Chieftain Fuga,” Corrin replied, relieved.

Fuga grinned. “Ah, you remind me of Sumeragi. He would rejoice at seeing you now. You would definitely make him proud.”

“Excuse me? You knew my father?”

“Oh yes. King Sumeragi was a dear friend. We often fought side by side in our younger days. We were brothers in battle. Those days are long past now... You fought well today. I can see why you deserve to wield the Yato.”

Corrin gave him a questioning look but he continued.

“And yes, I know of that blade. Sumeragi once spoke of it to me.”

“What did he say?”

“Listen carefully... The Yato is the key to the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power...It is said that it is a weapon capable even of destroying the gods that made it.”

Audible gasps could be heard from everyone as well as shocked murmurings.

“It has the power to topple a god?!” Corrin exclaimed along with them. “Then...perhaps it could be used to…”

“Yes... We have a glimmer of hope now.” Azura said beside him finishing the thought.

“Izana, from Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends. I suggest you seek him out and ask about the Seal of Flames.” Fuga stated. “Our tribe will also provide aid for your trip. I believe the best choice would be…”

Before he could finish someone stepped up. “There is only one choice. I will accompany them.”

It was a diviner, a boy, appearing to be in his teens. His auburn red hair went well with his serious umber eyes. The expression he wore was one of confidence and determination.

“You're... Are you sure? You look so young…”

“I'm not a child. I'm a grown man!” He replied gruffly. “You saw what I am capable of. Chieftain, I humbly request this honor from you. You have no objections?”

Fuga shook his head. “No, of course not. Your magical talents will help. I'm sure you'll be a great asset to Kamui. Just promise me you'll be careful.

“Of course. So, Kamui. You should be grateful I am going to aid you in your endeavor.”

“I am, Hayato. Thank you. We're glad to have you.”

“You can depend on me.”

Corrin then turned serious, addressing the entire army. “Alright, everyone. We're off to Izumo. We might be able to learn more about the Seal of Flames.”

Everyone nodded and started to head out.

“More allies,” Azura said smiling.

“Yes.” He replied happily.

She looked at him then, gesturing with her eyes towards Robin. He nodded, getting the memo and she walked off without another word. Corrin cleared his throat as he approached.

“So, um. Robin?”

The tactician turned at the sound of his name. He looked tired, eyes not holding the vibrancy they usually did. “Yes, Corrin?”

“Thank you for earlier.”

“Ah..” Robin shook his head looking away.

“Are you ok?”

“I guess transforming took it outta me.”

“Well, I really appreciate what you did and you looked really cool. I'm kinda jealous of how good a flyer you are as well.”

He gave a tired smile and gestured towards the army. “The rest of the army is leaving, we should go.”

Corrin followed him silently, which was unusual for him. And as the wind tribe fell farther, and farther behind them, the silence grew longer between them. The gentle hoofbeats of horses and the chatter of other conversations were the only things stopping it from being completely silent.

“I'm sorry.” Corrin blurted out hastily and Robin looked at him in surprise. But he didn't have to ask what for, he knew. “Me too.”

The dragon prince beamed so wide Robin felt like he was staring at the sun. With a loud laugh, he picked up Robin and spun him around, gleefully. Nearby, people laughed, chattering and watched them. Blushing, as Corrin spun them around, Robin felt himself start smiling as well. It seemed like Corrin’s unexpected bear hugs would be something he'd have to get used to.

As he set Robin down the mage let out a small yawn. Corrin’s smile faltered.

“Hey, how about I transform so you can ride on my back and rest.”

Shaking his head Robin rejected the offer. “No thanks. I'm good.” But the bags under his eyes told a different story.

“Liar.”

Their eyes met, both refusing to back down. However, in the end, Robin caved and Corrin smiled victoriously.

“Ok, sure. Thanks.”

Effortlessly, Corrin transformed with ease and extended his unhurt wing down. Carefully the mage crawled up and onto the other's back. Many eyes were on them once again. Ignoring them Robin decided to lay down. With a purring sound, Corrin folded his wings, holding them up slightly so Robin wouldn't roll off his back.

Within a few minutes, the tactician was fast asleep and Corrin couldn't help but a bit triumphant. But he didn't miss the knowing glance Azura shot in their direction.

 

* * *

 

Groggily, Robin opened his eyes. The light of a nearby lantern flickered dimly. A small note placed next to it. But he didn't focus on that right away. In the small light of the lantern, he could make out the area he was in. _A tent? And a fancy one. How did I get here?_

He ogled at the golden tent’s intricately woven details, admiring them before sitting up.

Getting up on his elbows, he realized he was covered up by a very warm blanket as well as his own coat. Smiling he put it on and stretched, folding the blanket and setting it aside. _How long was I asleep?_

Reaching over to the note he instantly recognized Corrin’s penmanship and started reading.

 

_After dawn, come visit my tent. I have something to show you!_

 

The note ended with a small silly looking doodle of a dragon giving a thumbs up. He snorted, folded the note, and put it in one of his inner coat pockets.

 _Yeah, definitely Corrin_.

Curious about what it could be that Corrin wished to show him he crawled over to the tent flap. Moving it aside he looked out into the sky. The last light of day was disappearing behind soft orange clouds. It made for quite the sight.

“Oh, you're awake! Did you rest well?”

Turning to see who it was he was met with Mozu and Hayato. Mozu smiled sweetly while Hayato just glared. Not quite the pair of people he saw hanging out together. Crawling fully out of the tent he rose to greet them.

“Mozu. Hayato. Good evening. And to answer your question, yes, quite well actually.”

She chuckled. “Well, that's good to hear. Lord Corrin was super careful making sure not to wake you.”

Robin shook his head. “He could have woken me up.. And speaking of which have you seen-”

“At the far edge of the camp, it's the white tent.” Hayato interrupted, answering his question before he had finished. He could tell the diviner wanted him gone as soon as possible.

“Ah, thank you. I won't keep you. Have fun you two.” He smiled at how red Hayato got while Mozu simply waved goodbye.

Then he set off looking for the white tent as Hayato had described it. It didn't take him long to find it, being rather noticeable in contrast to the darker colors of everything around it. Smiling he stepped up to the tent flap and it opened abruptly.

It was Corrin with a curious look on his face, he smiled when he saw it was Robin, however

“Oh Robin, I thought I heard someone! Right on time!” He stepped to the side holding open the flap for him. “Come in.”

“Thanks,” Robin replied.

 _I didn't even make any noise._ He thought as he stepped into the tent. It was less extravagant than he expected it to be in fact it looked almost exactly like his. Except, there were more blankets spread around and a small map of the region, laying in the corner, unfurled. Corrin moved past him, sitting down on the pile of blankets, patting the space next him. Following him he sat down in the spot Corrin had patted, crossing his legs.

“You could have woken me up you know.” He puffed, with a frown.

The dragon prince didn't look the least bit sorry. “Nah, you really needed some rest.”

He didn't argue with that fact but he did find it strange that Corrin had known he'd up wake up before the dead of night and what time he'd come by. It puzzled him but he didn't dwell on it as Corrin pulled out a rather large, thick, book that looked like it had seen better days.

“You're still looking for information on where you came from right?” He asked excitedly and waited for Robin to nod. “Well, I think I might have found something! Now, I don't know if this will help since it changes every time it's opened but at least it's something."

Tenderly, he handed the book to Robin. “Here.”

With a quizzical look, he took the book, surprised by how light it was. As the cover of the book barely grazed his fingertips, it lit up brightly. Buzzing slightly, it was now warm in his hands and he looked up at Corrin shocked. From the look on the others face, it seemed he was just as surprised as he was.

“Well, it's never done that before.”

Slowly then, Robin opened it to the first few pages and heard an audible gasp next to him when he had reached a certain page. The prologue hadn't had any pictures but the first chapter did, and upon seeing it his eyes went wide.

It was an illustration, of him, lying asleep in a field looking rather peaceful. It looked exactly like him. As he was marveling at the picture beside him Corrin gasped again, pointing to a word a few lines in.

**_Robin._ **

It was his name, written it what appeared like fresh ink.

“I've never seen the name of the mysterious tactician,” Corrin exclaimed from behind him. “It's always scratched out or they never mention it.”

Curious now, he flipped to the next page. On it was a young girl, her smile bright and her hair was held up in two wild pigtails. Behind her was a serious looking man adorn with armor, his face had no-nonsense look about it. Lastly, there was a man, with kind eyes and a charming smile. _Chrom._ The name popped into his head. Something about them made his heart hurt for whatever reason.

“Robin?”

He snapped out of the daze he was in, looking at the other male.

“You've been staring at that picture for a while now.” For a moment he paused. “Someone, you know?”

Robin looked back at the book. “Maybe. I'm not sure. I got a weird feeling..”

“Really! Maybe that means we should keep going. It seems like.. maybe..”

He trailed off, trying to find the words.

“Yeah, I know.”

Corrin didn't need to finish. He knew what he was trying to say. And if they were right, this book just might him what had happened, where he had come from, maybe even how to get back. Hopeful, he starting speed reading through the book, then eventually slowed down when he heard a small whine from Corrin.

“Jeez, you read too fast.”

He stuck his tongue out at the platinum blond and flipped to the next page.

“I thought you had read this story before?”

“Yeah but it's different each time. And this one is your story!” His eyes glittered in earnest.

Robin blushed at the sight and grinned. “Ok, I'll wait for you to finish.”

They had made it almost halfway through the book by this point. He didn't know how late it was but he didn't wanna stop. Awaiting them on the next page was an illustration of Chrom hand in hand with his wife, smiling without a care in the world. It almost looked like a fairytale ending. Corrin hummed behind him, marveling at the image. Slowly he flipped the page to the next picture.

As the newlyweds walked down the aisle flower petals were thrown over their heads by friends and family. Off to the side, he could see himself, a look of longing and sadness drawn on his face as he threw petals.

Corrin rested a hand on his shoulder, apologetic. He didn't say anything but Robin appreciated the gesture.

Moving on, the continuing page read ‘End Part One’ written in big bold letters across it. Taking a deep breath he flipped to next page reading slower so Corrin could keep up. They read through part two rather quickly until they came till the last few pages. The anticipation had been building as everyone readied themselves to fight Grima. He had to admit he was on the edge of his seat as well. It still felt like he was reading his life through someone else's eyes.

“Ok,” Corrin said, indicating he was ready for him to flip the page.

Excitedly he moved to the last pages. On the back of the previous page was a picture of everyone fight on Grima’s back in a glorious final battle. However, next to it was the tattered remnants of pages. It looked like someone had violently ripped the pages of the book, leaving the ending to the imagination.

“What!?”

He had to quiet the upset prince before he woke the entire camp up. “Shhhhhhhhhh, Corrin people are sleeping. You'll wake the whole camp.”

He lowered his voice. “Ah, shit. You're right. But what are we going to do? What happened to you was obviously on those last few pages.” Pouting he continued. “Maybe it could've even told us how to get you back.”

“Yeah.. maybe,” He looked down at the missing pages, closing the book.

"Robin.." His voice was calm now.

"Yeah?" Answering he faced the platinum blond. It was one of the few times the other's crimson eyes looked serious outside of battle.

"You do wanna go back, don't you?"

Stiffening He thought to himself. _Do I wanna go back?_

It looked like his role had finished in the story. His chapter had finished and it was time for a new one. But all those friends he had made, all the bonds, the memories, the.. feelings. Those are things he couldn't dismiss so easily. _But do I want to go back, to leave this new life, to leave Corrin?_

"I-," His mind was a mess and he had so many questions.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Happy 2018 everyone first off!  
> Now on to terrible business. I keep you guys waiting for too long but I have a few things to share about the story.  
> 1\. Mozu and Hayato are a cute as hell couple. (Fight me on this)  
> 2\. Gunter basically treats Mozu like a granddaughter. I might have them come in more often.  
> 3\. Azura wants them to get together already but is having fun watching them be dorks that don't know they're in love  
> 4\. Corrin is a pretty good artist. (I assume there wasn't much to in the fortress beside fight, eat, draw, study tactics, and sleep.) Idk if I'll have that come up very much, and it probs breaks canon somewhere but I've already done that so much..  
> 5\. Someone sent me a "Please do side Lucina x Azura." My answer is YES. I will try my best... That's gonna be super sad cause I think we all know what happens to Azura though..  
> Got some more stuff but I'll save it for other chapters. :D  
> And ps: I'll be sure to have more fanfiction polls for you guys to vote on!


End file.
